<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mates Don't Come With Manuals by 3rdgenderfromthesun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474970">Mates Don't Come With Manuals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rdgenderfromthesun/pseuds/3rdgenderfromthesun'>3rdgenderfromthesun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Borrowed Womb Time Hop [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, BAMF Stiles, BDSM, Dating, Happy Ending, Kink, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Omegaverse, Romance, stand alone fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rdgenderfromthesun/pseuds/3rdgenderfromthesun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Equality has been the norm for two generations, but that doesn't mean that everything is coming up roses. When Derek stepped into Stiles' book shop neither of them were prepared for the level of awkward that two very different people smelling a mate could bring to the table. <br/>STAND ALONE FIC</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Borrowed Womb Time Hop [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles grinned broadly, waving at the customer's kid as he walked away with bright eyes and his own huge smile. The mom was a regular, and she and her son had the <em>cutest </em>relationship. She always got him a little espresso shot cup full of whipped cream. Stiles didn't work the little cafe in the book shop, but he was close enough to it to that he knew their customers as well as his own. The cafe had a walk up service window outside along with a small area in the corner of the book store for people to sit and read. It drew enough customers that they happily shared space even though the book store didn't have a cafe vibe.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles returned to the back to get more books to put out, piling them on a cart and then hitting up the back section first. He had a system, and it worked well. Each cart full let him make rounds and check on people at the same time. He was fast and could multi-task with the best of them, completing his shelving tasks while helping people, then cleaning up before closing. The register guy was new, so he had to check up on him occasionally which was taking up way more time than he'd expected, but the guy was cute so at least he'd get fap material out of it.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of fap material...</p><p> </p><p>A brick house of a man with a dusting of stubble and piercing eyes of indeterminate color stomped past Stiles as if the sci-fi section had personally offended him. Stiles lifted a finger but found himself momentarily speechless. What did one say to stray models who wandered into bookshops? <em>Hello God, may I direct you to the nearest Heaven? (removes pants).</em> No, too cliché. <em>Excuse me sir, but I believe you're required to be escorted by flag boys to avoid traffic accidents, I'm going to have to ask you to leave.</em> No, too rude. <em>Hey there, tall dark and handsome, could I interest you in a tall glass of nerd? </em>Oh boy, maybe Stiles should just stay silent for once. It was honestly a miracle he <em>ever </em>got laid.</p><p> </p><p>The guy was headed back his way and Stiles gave him a forced grin just as he stopped and gave Stiles an absolutely terrified one.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell are you doing here?!” The guy barked.</p><p> </p><p>“Keeping heaven in my pants so I don't cause traffic accidents with nerds?” Stiles' mouth ran ahead of his brain, out the door, and straight into traffic... where Stiles was wishing he was at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>“W-what?” The guy looked even more freaked out.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my gods, please ignore that!” Stiles sputtered, not noticing he was practically shouting every word, “I- uh- was thinking about a book I was reading! Yeah! Uh, can I help you?!”</p><p> </p><p>Hotties face screwed up, somehow making him look even more confused and angry. At this point it was almost comical, if you weren't in the middle of handing over your entire sense of self respect on the spot, “You can't <em>possibly </em>think I can't hear that you're lying.”</p><p> </p><p>“HAVE A NICE DAY, SIR!” Stiles shouted, then turned and bolted into the back room, completely abandoning his cart and the guy on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>He leaned against a shelf and tried his best not to have a full blown panic attack. He was taking slow breaths and telling himself he would probably never see the gorgeous werewolf again. Surely the guy- who honestly smelled like <em>heaven, </em>what even was that?- wouldn't come back after Stiles made such an awful and probably insane impression. Stiles nearly jumped a mile when a hand landed on his shoulder, but it was just he pretty girl from the cafe. She looked fairly freaked out and Stiles realized that he'd made a bigger scene then he'd realized.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no,” Stiles groaned, “How mad is that guy?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't know, he's just browsing, but he clearly freaked you out. Are you okay? Did he touch you or something?”</p><p> </p><p>“If only,” Stiles groaned, “He didn't do anything wrong, I'm the one who spazzed. Apparently I still can't handle myself around gorgeous people, even at 20. I need an adultier adult if he's still out there!”</p><p> </p><p>“Did he ask you out?” She asked, realizing Stiles hadn't been assaulted and forced to make a customer-service-friendly escape.</p><p> </p><p>“No he...” Stiles frowned, “He asked what I was doing here? That's a weird question. Maybe he knows me from somewhere? Except I definitely would remember if I'd seen Hottie McFuckme before.”</p><p> </p><p>“Talking to you is always an adventure,” She laughed, “He'd definitely remember you, too!”</p><p> </p><p>She left him standing in the break room in confusion for a few minutes before he sucked it up, realized he'd unpacked their whole shipment and <em>had </em>to leave the back, and slunk out to do the walk of shame. The guy was gone when Stiles got out there, and he wasn't sure if he was sorry or relieved.</p><p> </p><p>“Hate to see you go, didn't even get to see you walk away,” Stiles sighed miserably.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek hunkered in an alley trying not to look like a creeper. He was failing miserably. He was fairly sure that a few people had called the cops, so he really did have to leave. The problem was <em>he'd just found his mate. </em>His mate was in that shop, equally freaked out by him, and apparently not at all mentally stable. Derek hadn't understood a <em>word </em>he'd said. He might as well have been speaking French. Derek had half-hoped he was and his tired brain had just partially translated it. Either that or Derek was so tired that his perfectly logical sentences hadn't made sense. That was a real option considering it was finals, not to mention the fact that he'd screamed something random at him in the first place. Hell, maybe he was just playing along.</p><p> </p><p>Nutcase or no, he was Derek's <em>mate</em> and now that he'd caught his scent he couldn't get enough. He needed to be near him, needed to find a way to woo him and marry him, if the young man wanted him. Derek had always thought that claiming was old fashioned and gross, but now that he'd caught his mate's scent he understood the urge and wished that it was still a common thing couples did.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles- weird name, but that was what was on his name tag- had clearly been attracted to Derek as well, but that was half the problem. <em>Everyone </em>wanted Derek until they got to know him. He was attractive, strong, could flirt like a pro, and came from old money, but he apparently suffered from a shit personality. Every single partner he'd ever had eventually left him, many of them after committing some kind of violence on himself or his precious car. His mother had stuck him in therapy after his last girlfriend actually tried to <em>kill him</em> by setting his apartment on fire after a night of drinking. She was convinced that he was somehow attracted to the wrong type, that they were the problem, but Derek knew the truth. There was just no way that <em>that many </em>people were the problem when the common denominator was <em>Derek. </em></p><p> </p><p>He knew he'd been a snobby, egotistical douchebag when he was a teenager, but he'd taken some criticism from friends, family, and exes and done his best to improve himself. He'd read self-help books, done some volunteering in the community to get a bit of perspective since his only one had been rich boy for so long, and his first year in college had been its own type of wake-up call. He'd stopped dating for a year just to give himself time to reset and learn a bit of humility. He had a whole new friend group, had formed a pack, and felt he'd really progressed as a person. It had helped his friendships and his relationship with his family members, but partners? Nope. That way lead to tears.</p><p> </p><p><em>Okay, </em>Derek thought while taking a few deep breaths, <em>You've already made a shitty first impression. Just go in there and when the cops show up he'll realize you're not worth the trouble. Then you ask him out and he'll laugh in your face and be done with it. The longing will end after rejection happens. If for some reason he accepts... well... I've already been on that roller coaster. How much worse can it be to have the guy you're meant to be with burn all your clothes or stab you in the shoulder with a kitchen knife?</em></p><p> </p><p>Derek turned towards the entrance to the alley, but before he could make his way into the shop his mate flipped it to closed, mouthed a sorry to him, and walked away at a fast pace. Derek stared after his ass (pert!) and wished that that had been enough of a rejection to get him to stop coming back there. Instead he took a picture of the shop's hours and headed home at a dejected lope. Halfway there he remembered that he still hadn't gotten the book he needed for class.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles sat down at the breakfast table and frowned at his food while his father scuttled around getting ready for work. He'd been up half the night doing research and he needed the coffee maker, but he wasn't about to get in his dad's way while he was getting his own caffeine fix on. John Stilinski was a gentle drunk but a mean man when uncaffeinated. He was already growling and slamming things so Stiles waited him out and once he had that first sip- one cup at home and one on the road- Stiles finally dared to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, dad?”</p><p> </p><p>“You can't let me enjoy it, can you,” The man gave him a fond smile.</p><p> </p><p>“My ADHD does not recognize your physical needs,” Stiles stated, “Dad, can omegas smell their mates <em>easily</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>John's cup froze halfway towards his mouth and he gave Stiles a horrified look, “You found your mate?”</p><p> </p><p>John's eyes tracked upwards with wide eyes. Stiles didn't have his own place and was commuting to college, so when he did get a lay he brought them home to his <em>dad's </em>house. His father both wanted it that way and didn't. In his own house meant Stiles was in his father's territory, and safe from such things like <em>abduction</em> since he was a sweet-smelling unclaimed omega- never mind that most people didn't <em>claim </em>anymore. They got married like civilized people, and if they chose to claim at some point years later that was their own business. His father also <em>hated </em>it, because then the person had to do the walk of shame past a man in a uniform with a gun on his hip. More than one had pissed themselves in terror.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles shook his head, “No, no, no, nobody up there. Still an annoying virgin here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck's sake, Stiles,” John groaned, rubbing his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>They both knew that wasn't true. Stiles had been with another omega and quite a few betas, but a lot of people viewed it as still virginal till an alpha had him. Stiles didn't have <em>game, </em>per se, but he was cute and funny and that got him the occasional roll in the hay. An alpha or mate, however, was a whole different bale. If Stiles got bitten his body wouldn't care that it was 2156 and omegas weren't breed mares anymore. It would make him crave the alpha he'd been 'bonded' to. Stiles wore a thick collar around his throat to make that harder to accomplish- it was an REM model- but it wouldn't take much to tear through it. Besides, if Stiles took it off to <em>let </em>an alpha bond with him, well... that sort of made it obsolete.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully the last two generations had developed a new ability which had drastically advanced omega rights. Rejection. Rejection allowed most omegas- not all were born with it- to state their intent to refuse anything from an initial mate bond to an already formed claiming. It would alter the hormones released in both parties, changing the scent in a mate or rescinding the claim. The only difficulty was that it sometimes took a few times to figure out which words would actually seal the deal, and alphas had been known to run away rather than face losing the omega's delicious scent. For many, they'd rather it existed but not be theirs to keep than lose it forever. That said, normally only <em>alphas </em>picked mates by scent. Omegas were usually the fall-in-love sorts.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, let it out,” John waved him to continue, “You emphasized easily, what's easily mean? Obviously something you couldn't google?”</p><p> </p><p>“It's just that the web sites I read said that omegas couldn't tell as easily as alphas, but it just said <em>as easily as. </em>As easily as what? I mean, in old days they'd wash them and put them in gauzy stuff and just... hide all their features so the alphas <em>had </em>to use scent to figure it out, so it must not be as easy as 'huh, what's that smell, ugh me find mate, me abduct and breed forever', right?” Stiles asked, imitating a cave man.</p><p> </p><p>John rolled his eyes hard and tipped his cup back to chug the coffee like a beer before slamming the mug down on the table and sitting down hard on a chair.</p><p> </p><p>“It's different for everyone,” He told him, “Omegas are <em>less </em>likely to notice, but they do sniff their mates out sometimes. It's just that more often they don't know it at all and have to figure it out by falling in love. That's why the stereotype that omegas are hopeless romantics while alphas are grunting sex fiends still exists. There's <em>some </em>biological reasoning, but honestly it's still not an excuse. Alphas are just as capable of being romantic and omegas of being... players? Is that the term? Whatever. Plus, sometimes scents just aren't that strong, you know? Your mother smelled like honey, but honey doesn't smell strong from far away. I didn't realize she was my forever until our second date when I got close enough to give her hair a sniff.”</p><p> </p><p>“That's so creepy,” Stiles stage whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Alpha's are big bundles of instincts, Stiles, that much <em>is </em>true, but <em>omegas</em> are, too. There's going to be some disconnect from your mind if you've found your mate. You're going to be a bit irration... well, <em>more </em>irrational than usual.”</p><p> </p><p>Stiles gave him an affronted look and put his hand to his chest in protest, “I am a <em>pillar </em>of rational thought!”</p><p> </p><p>John smirked, “So, how'd your first meeting go with Mx. Right?”</p><p> </p><p>“I babbled nonsense before literally <em>screaming</em> in his face to have a nice day and then ran,” Stiles groaned, dropping his head to the table.</p><p> </p><p>John chuckled, “I'm surprised he didn't chase you. You know you're not supposed to <em>run.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“He looked pretty shocked to have found me, too. He tried to come back hours later, but by then we were closed. I think he was hovering in the alley like a creeper because a lady complained at the store. I talked her out of calling the cops. Said he was my boyfriend. Dad, my heart <em>fluttered </em>when I said that. Not lie fluttered, like... <em>butterfly </em>fluttered. What the hell is that? Who's heart <em>flutters</em> if they aren't having a medical emergency?”</p><p> </p><p>John chuckled, “Oh, boy. You've got it bad! Listen, as exciting as this all is, remember to keep your head about you. Smelling good only means he's a good <em>genetic </em>match. That soul mate thing has been disproven six ways from Sunday. He could still be an abusive asshole and there are probably dozens of potential mates out there that are sure-fire good genetic matches. Figure out if this one is a dud or not, reject him if he is, and keep looking for the right one.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Stiles sighed, “To be honest, he didn't leave me with a very good impression, either. He screamed in my face too, but it was waaaaay more rude. Like his seemed more personality based than shock based. I think I should steer clear. I mean, he looked like he could bench press me and was angry as fuck that I <em>dared </em>to be in his way, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>Stiles felt his hopes sink hard and John reached out to give his shoulder a squeeze, “Hey, it's not the end of the world. So you met one asshole who smelled good, huh? You don't have to marry him. Don't even have to bed him. Just go about your life like he never walked into it, and if he comes up to you again be professional and let him down easy. Shouldn't be too hard since you're at work. People hit on you all the time but you pass them over because it would be weird at work, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dad, that doesn't happen,” Stiles gave him a glare, “You know I take whatever I can get. If a customer hits on me I take a break and exercise my rights as an omega to be a total slut. Besides, the hitting on? Doesn't happen that often. I am not the stud muffin you have decided I am from your very, very prejudiced view of how awesome I am.”</p><p> </p><p>“It's not prejudiced,” John stood up to get his travel mug and fill it with half the pot of coffee, “It's fact-based analysis.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, right,” Stiles huffed, but accepted his sire's kiss on his head before diving for the coffee pot himself.</p><p> </p><p>Sweet caffeinated relief!</p><p> </p><p>“Stiles...” John spoke up again while standing nervously beside Stiles as he sipped at his coffee, “About the whole... taking what you can get...”</p><p> </p><p>“Don't slut shame me,” Stiles shut him down hard.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, I don't mean to... just... Don't sell yourself short, either.”</p><p> </p><p>“I could be <em>selling myself?”</em> Stiles joked, “I could stop applying for scholarships!”</p><p> </p><p>John groaned, “I'd rather be shot at than have this conversation. I'm going to work before you give me a heart attack. It's safer there.”</p><p> </p><p>Stiles laughed lightly, watching his father anxiously as the man stomped off. He got in his car and drove around the corner while Stiles stared at his coffee. Then he got up and headed for the cabinet to dig out the <em>real </em>coffee. The containers were switched, so this one read decaf, but the reverse was true.</p><p> </p><p>“Caffeine is bad for your heart, pops,” Stiles grumbled, making himself a fresh pot. He poured out the fake ass coffee and headed for the door and another day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He's <em>annoying</em>,” Isaac whined, “Why are you even doing this if you don't want to date him?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have to,” Derek replied angrily while he adjusted his tie, “It's instinct. How do I look?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like you're going to a charity ball right after a funeral,” Erica replied in dry tones.</p><p> </p><p>Isaac and Erica were Derek's only packmates so far, but he'd only been out of his mother's house for a couple of years so he thought he was doing okay for a young alpha with mommy issues. He'd rescued Isaac from a tough situation- literally rescued him, it had been on the news- and Erica was someone his mother had introduced him to. Erica hadn't always been a werewolf. She had been born a nymph, specifically a naiad, but had been plagued with seizures. Being a werewolf cured her seizures, but took her from her family who lived in the lake in the middle of Derek's mother's property. She had moved in with Derek and visited her parent's whenever he visited his mother. She had become obsessed with 'traditional' omega's clothing. Everything from bikinis to ball gowns filled her bedroom upstairs, and Derek had had to put his foot down when she'd started taking advantage of Isaac's docile nature to use his closet for extra space.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, what would you wear?” Derek snapped angrily, pulling off his tie with sharp motions that heated up the fabric at his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“A low cut scoop neck black dress with a purple choker, six inch stiletto heels, and too much make up,” She replied as if it was obvious, “But I don't think-”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that would either get me a rejection or a <em>really </em>hot date,” Derek huffed, “Same as this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Could...” Erica leaned forward eagerly, “Could we try the dress first? You know, just to rule it out?”</p><p> </p><p>Derek smirked, “I'll let you dress me up later.”</p><p> </p><p>“Promise?”</p><p> </p><p>“Promise,” Derek sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“YES!” Erica screeched. Isaac winced but also looked interested in the dress up idea.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm in too. I've been eying that blue dress with the high collar.”</p><p> </p><p>“The turtleneck sweater one I never wear because it's too hot? You can keep it if it fits.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Isaac was turning bright red, but seemed amicable now that Derek had displayed comfort with the idea of crossdressing.</p><p> </p><p>Derek pressed a kiss to Isaac's forehead, proud of his beta for letting that out. He'd suspected it for a bit but hadn't known how to approach the subject. Dressing like an omega wasn't something shameful for any gender anymore, but Isaac's father had been a domineering, prejudiced, asshat who had instilled fear and shame in Isaac at every turn. If he wanted to be pretty in pink he had every damn right and Derek would shred anyone who mocked him.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Derek huffed, “I'm going. Wish me luck.”</p><p> </p><p>“For what? A rejection?” Erica folded her hands over her breasts, pushing up her cleavage in her floral blouse, “No way. The best I can do is <em>not </em>wish you luck on catching that tail.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mixed metaphors again,” Derek told her with an amused snort, “It's getting tail or catching mates.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever,” she waved her hand, “You found your <em>mate</em> and you're being an ungrateful assshoe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Asshat,” Derek and Isaac corrected together.</p><p> </p><p>“Stupid werewolf sayings, who wears a hat on their <em>ass?”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Who wears a shoe on their ass?” Isaac countered with wide, horrified eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought that was part of the foot-up-your-ass threat?” Erica wondered.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh,” Isaac uttered, “That makes more sense, but I think it's meant to mean that your head is your ass, and therefore has a hat on, so it's basically a worse way of saying butt-head.”</p><p><br/>“That sounds like a more complicated way of saying asshead.”</p><p> </p><p>“Asshole.”</p><p> </p><p>“But that's just a part of biology? Not an insult?”</p><p> </p><p>Derek shook his head as he headed for the door, amused by his beta and omega. Erica's family had been so isolated out in the lake, rarely leaving it for long since they needed to stay close to water and California was dangerously dry most of the year. If she hadn't left she might have been forced to marry a first cousin, but now she had options all around her and she couldn't understand Derek not wanting his intended. He didn't know how to explain to her that it wasn't a lack of want, but a fear of abuse. He didn't want to scare her away from dating, and his warnings about keeping her eye on her drink at a bar had already terrified her. (Not that she let him see that, but he had a nose. He knew her bravado was just that.)</p><p> </p><p>Derek headed for the book store again, having had Isaac give him Stiles' schedule so that he could court him properly. Or not, since he mostly wanted to be rejected in order to avoid yet another traumatic relationship. Derek did <em>much </em>better at the clubs he went to for some 'tail', as Erica had put it. Besides, there was no way he had met his mate <em>and </em>someone who shared his kinks. Derek had learned long ago that he didn't get nice things, at least not in that respect. Money? Check. Possessions? Check. Awesome family? Multiple Checks. Love, respect, and kink? Nope. Not for him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Three out of four is enough. Be humble. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Derek stepped into the store and looked around for the flighty young man. The staff at the store wore very gendered clothing and it threw him off a bit. He almost never saw omegas in ankle-length skirts outside of pricey restaurants, and Isaac had told him that they refused to hire alphas in the book half because the owner thought they weren't smart enough to work in a book store. Derek thought the place sounded shitty and if Stiles were half the proactive advocate that Isaac had mentioned he had to be miserable.</p><p> </p><p>Not seeing the omega, Derek headed for the cafe to order a black coffee, drop a couple of creamers into it, and wait it out while trying not to be creepy. He must have failed because after an hour the cafe worker pointedly asked if he needed help from the book store staff. She looked annoyed and Derek felt it was a bit uncalled for since it wasn't as if he was taking up a table while she was busy, but he let it slide and decided to use his words for a change.</p><p> </p><p>“I was hoping to talk to a staff member. Stiles, I think his name is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I kind of figured,” She replied, “He doesn't work here anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Panic. It clutched at Derek's chest instantly. He didn't have a last name and Stiles was definitely a nickname. No phone number. No address. No idea if he was even local. If he played his cards wrong he'd have no way to find Stiles. No way to get a chance to be with him (a rejection! He wanted a rejection!). Derek put on his sweetest smile and tilted his head.</p><p> </p><p>“And it's just like him to forget that we had a date tonight after his shift ended.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it?” She asked, voice even more hostile.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you know Stiles. Bit scatterbrained, but a sweetheart.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow. You are so off base it's not even <em>funny. </em>This is the part where you try to get me to give you his phone number or address, but that's not going to happen so how about you see yourself out before I call the cops.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek dropped the act, “Look, he's my mate and there's an initial bond on my end. I just need to get him to reject me and I'll be on my way. You don't have to give me his number, but can you text him mine? It can be <em>his </em>choice to contact me that way.”</p><p> </p><p>“I <em>could</em>,” She gave him a toothsome smile, “But then I won't be able to pursue him myself.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek knocked over the chair as he got to his feet, but they were in public. Cameras were a thing, and he couldn't just <em>attack her</em> for an omega who hadn't acknowledged his claim.</p><p> </p><p>“He's <em>my mate.”</em> Derek growled, forcing himself to keep his teeth dull, unlike the extremely offensive cafe worker.</p><p> </p><p>“You think you're the only one? Bitch, please. Stiles and I have a <em>history</em>. Unlike you, I've actually dated him. I <em>actually </em>know what he's like. You, on the other hand, won't get a second more of his time.”</p><p> </p><p>“I challenge you to a duel,” Derek forced out around his sharp teeth, the room burning red.</p><p> </p><p>Heather laughed, “Over an omega you have no way of reaching? Pass. Now then, shall I call the cops?”</p><p> </p><p>Derek struggled to think past the rage burning in his chest. Could she just... pass on a challenge?! He'd never heard of such a thing, but he also had no real exposure to it outside of some vague info in school. He definitely didn't want another run in with the police though: he'd had more than enough during his troubling years.</p><p> </p><p>Defeated, Derek left the shop, but called Isaac on his way out to have him find out if Stiles <em>really </em>had left his job. He didn't trust that Heather asshole. Isaac promised to find out, and said it was weird that Stiles hadn't mentioned wanting to quit or being in trouble because the guy <em>never shut up. </em></p><p> </p><p>Derek stood by his car in the parking lot and fumed for a moment, taking slow, deep breaths to calm himself down. When he could pull in his teeth and claws he started to try to think of what else he could do. He would know that scent anywhere, so if he just hung around in town he might catch it at some point. Unless the guy was away at college. He was about college age, and not everyone stayed local the way Derek had. Omegas were more likely to travel. That might be why his schedule had suddenly changed and Isaac had been hired and trained.</p><p> </p><p>Derek got into his car, feeling hopeless as the air started to fight back the California heat. He realized that Heather's challenge had taken him from wanting a rejection more than Stiles to wanting Stiles more than a rejection. It was silly and he knew it. It was typical alpha posturing. He wanted him because he was someone elses. <em>Pathetic. </em></p><p> </p><p>“I'm going to get him out of my damn head,” Derek growled, “And I'm even dressed for the trip.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles absolutely, positively <em>hated </em>the obnoxious pride that werewolves had. It was honestly foul. The whole elitist thing was <em>old </em>like dinosaurs.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately for Stiles, werewolves were the majority species and the main purveyors of his ridiculously specific kink. So much so, that the very dress code was an intrinsic part of it. So there Stiles sat, in The Cottage Club, wearing a red hoodie to mark himself as the 'Human' while groups of people in suits circled around him like the predators they were.</p><p> </p><p>This was Stiles' first time at The Cottage, but it was by no means his first time at a kinky club. There was one near the college he attended called The Sticks And Stones, but it was a long drive and he'd basically dried up his fishing grounds there. He really, really, <em>really </em>didn't want to go to the one in his home town, but money was tight and driving to the next nearest club after those two meant a three hour drive. While easily the second most popular kink out there, Red Riding was still selective and the community around it tended to stay marginally the same size. There just wasn't a need for that many clubs in the same area. Stiles was lucky there were two so close! Now if he could just find 'Wolves' who weren't fucking elitist pricks!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This is ridiculous. I'm asking them to fuck me, not marry me. Why do they even CARE that I've got a 'flaw'. It's not like it's on a part they need to touch during sex! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Stiles smiled shyly as a man came up to him with a leer on his face. He leaned over him, making himself look imposing while Stiles stayed seated. He even did his best to shrink down a bit. Submissive. Sweet. Charming. Coy. Innocent. Naive. Stiles thought the 'Wolf' interested in him might be an omega, but honestly he didn't care about gender. It wasn't the important part of this type of scene. Often sex wasn't even the goal. This was about predator and prey. Hunger and satiety. Dominance and submission. Power and vulnerability.</p><p> </p><p>“I've never seen you here before, little Red,” The man purred, reaching out to twirl one of the string pulls on his hoodie around his finger.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm back from college,” He replied easily enough, licking his lips and lowering his eyes demurely.</p><p> </p><p>The act scent a fission of desire through Stiles, making his panties instantly wet. He wasn't wearing a pad to absorb the fluids like omegas usually did in public. He wasn't wearing pants like he usually would, either. He'd <em>needed </em>to draw someone in, and that was damn difficult without following the stereotypes. So he'd put on a red dress with a fluffy skirt that flared out, shaved his legs even though they'd be grown back in by morning, and mourned the fact his only red hood wasn't a velvet victorian style like seemed to be favored in this club. It was red and had lacrosse sticks on it. Generic rather than a specific team. He'd thought it would give him personality when he'd first started scening, but apparently these people didn't want personality. They wanted a living doll who acted out a part and Stiles... damn it... Stiles absolutely got off on playing that part and being thrown around by the hungry Wolf.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, aren't I a lucky Wolf,” He growled low, eyes glowing red with what Stiles was sure were contacts. He didn't look or smell like an alpha.</p><p> </p><p>“Only if you can catch me,” Stiles challenged, eyes darting up to meet his before dropping again.</p><p> </p><p>The guy smirked, “Buy you a drink?”</p><p>“Yes, please, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“It's alpha.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Of course it is. Compensating, much? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, please, alpha.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm, you are such a pretty little-”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey there,” another Wolf sidled up.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck off,” The first growled.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles let them bicker for a bit, both posturing and trying to get the other to disappear before both turned on Stiles and tried to get <em>him </em>to decide. Stiles, however, had had more than enough. He had to pee after having finished a drink he'd bought for <em>himself, </em>thank you very much, and the mood was effectively killed.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Wolves, but I'm afraid this time Red got away,” Stiles pulled his hood up to signify unwillingness to participate and the two grouchily stomped off.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles headed to the bathroom, relieved himself and put on a pad to stop himself from smelling like lust all over the place, and headed out with his hood up to avoid people trying to hunt him down. He was halfway to the door when he caught that scent again. Baked apples and cinnamon, just like his mother used to make before a shot meant for John had ended Stiles' childhood early. Stiles stopped dead in his tracks and held his hood out of his way a bit so he could look around himself.</p><p> </p><p>Hotness McFuckme was there. He was standing in the middle of the floor, wolfed out with eyes flaring red as he sniffed the air with dedicated purpose. So intense was his search for Stiles in the crowd that people around him were becoming alarmed and security had taken an interest. If whoever he approached in this state played along they'd leave it be, but if he was going feral than they'd take his ass out. Safety was number one in the kink scene.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles stood transfixed, unable to react to the alpha he was so drawn to that the man addled his senses. He didn't want to become a babbling mess again, and running wasn't an option. Not with him here and in a suit and Stiles soaking threw his fresh lube pad as if it were tissue paper. Instead he fell into his role. Namely, he walked slowly in a circle around the alpha. Ducking behind decorative trees. Following the path around the tables in the center that made up the 'forest'. The alpha saw him before Stiles made it into the center, but he didn't approach. He just watched him, eyes dark and burning with hunger. Stiles realized belatedly that he had his hood almost entirely up. Big Bad was abiding by the rules, despite his clear desperation to drag Stiles against himself.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles averted his eyes and lowered his hood, moving away and around, giving him ground to stalk him. The alpha fell into step, moving behind Stiles and following him as he made another circle of the large room. He felt his knees buckle when a breath stirred the hairs on the back of his neck. He'd gotten so close, so silently despite the fact Stiles' hearing was still in tact, and yet when Stiles spun in mock alarm he was ducked behind a prop tree! Stiles' heartbeat shot up, rabbit fast, and the two others who had solicited him before had joined the hunt.</p><p> </p><p>Hotness wasn't of a mind to hunt in a pack and growled them off. This wasn't a food hunt. They had no business even <em>trying </em>to join, and security headed forward to intercept. The alpha saw them and dismissed them as nonthreatening. He resumed his chase of Stiles with a quick peer around the 'tree'. Stiles let out a startled gasp and bolted for his own tree, ducking behind it. He was panting now, hot and bothered while other clients watched their 'chase' unfold and gave Stiles admiring glances.</p><p> </p><p>“Little Red,” The alpha's voice was higher and more melodious than Stiles remembered, “Why do you hide from me? I only wanted to show you the beautiful flowers you missed off the beaten path.”</p><p> </p><p>A key jingled.</p><p> </p><p>Holy shit. He had a room key. The 'flowers' were meant for the more serious versions of play rather than the 'dances' that Stiles usually engaged in. He'd only twice gone back to a room, and each time had ended badly. He wanted this. Desperately. The guy smelled like promises and hope and dreams, and that was scary as hell. His heart was trying to beat it's way out of his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to get to my...” Stiles started to say the line that would prolong the dance to keep playing without engaging but stopped, “Why wh-wh-what pr-pretty flowers!”</p><p> </p><p>Stiles stepped out from behind the 'tree' and faced the alpha holding up the key on a crappy looking daisy keychain. He was even more beautiful up close, with little bunny teeth peeking out of his gaping mouth in the middle of his gobsmacked face. He hadn't expected Stiles to accept. Judging by the fact he was wearing the typical suit of a 'Big Bad Wolf', he probably hadn't expected to find him here. Like Stiles, he had come to kink with strangers. Maybe picture his mate while fucking someone else. Or because this kink was something he couldn't get out of his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me show you more,” Hotness demanded, voice harsh with lust as he held out his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Why thank you, Mr. Wolf,” Stiles answered sweetly, and they linked arms for him to lead him away.</p><p> </p><p>The room errupted in applause and Stiles jumped a bit. A hand covered his in the crook of the alpha's arm and Stiles smiled up at him gratefully. He must look ridiculously dewy-eyed, but that <em>was </em>part of the act, and he was well into his headspace by now. The alpha led them to the room he'd booked, unlocked the door, and let Stiles enter first.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles walked into the darkness with his eyes shut to savour the moment of vulnerability while a predator stood at his back. He was the 'human' in this game. Fragile and tender. Soft and succulent. Hot breath at his neck had Stiles' body clenching as his organs inside switched from elimination to procreation. His body was literally ready for its mate and Stiles was dizzy with lust, breath fast and arms trembling.</p><p> </p><p>“I can't believe you're here.” The door shut behind them and the lights came on.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh...” The sudden change in atmosphere threw him off and he stood there confused for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm Derek, by the way,” The alpha walked around him and touched his chin gently.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles met his eyes in confusion, “Do you... already want to stop?”</p><p> </p><p>“What? No. Of course not. I don't ever-” He paused, clearly rethinking his sentence, “We should negotiate first.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do what now?”</p><p> </p><p>Derek's caterpillar eyebrows went down hard, “Negotiate. Kink. Talk boundaries, limits, what you enjoy-”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm just supposed to be Red.”</p><p> </p><p>“You haven't done this before,” He decided.</p><p> </p><p>“I have,” Stiles stated, but his heart had to be giving him away, so he quickly amended, “It didn't end well either time, so I'm just not fully versed, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>Red eyes flashed at him and Stiles' eyes responded in turn.</p><p> </p><p>“You haven't taken the potion?”</p><p> </p><p>Stiles shook his head, “It's in my pocket.”</p><p> </p><p>The potion would remove Stiles' werewolf abilities for an hour or two, depending on dosage and how good a brand he had. He had the shitty one, of course. It was cheaper, and so far every time he'd used it the alpha had taken one look at him, laughed, and <em>left. </em>Stiles himself had been alarmed the first time he'd used it, because everything had gone incredibly blurry! He'd been terrified and called a cab to take him to a hospital. After talking to a doctor about the problem Stiles had found out that if he'd been born human- the state the potion changed him to- he'd be a human with poor vision and a lazy eye. Neither was serious. Many other supernatural creatures, as well as humans back when they'd existed, often had poor vision. They'd corrected them with glasses. The lazy eye was a bigger issue when using a potion simply because he couldn't <em>correct </em>it. There was no way to wear a patch for years to force the eye to strengthen and glasses only did so much. So Stiles now had a pair of glasses, because being unable to see during a scene with a stranger was <em>not on</em>, but had no reason to do more than put them on so he could drive his neglected ass home afterwards.</p><p> </p><p>“That's good,” Derek told him, and headed to the bed where he sat down and patted the spot beside him, “As much as I want to keep the mood we started out there going, we don't know each other and I don't want to do anything that would make this end badly for you. I'd rather spend some time making sure everything is good and then I can help you get back into the same headspace again.”</p><p> </p><p>“That's actually really awesome of you,” Stiles replied, feeling better about the guy despite the change in atmosphere, “They charge by the hour, though?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don't worry about that.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek was out of his skull with lust and absolute need for this omega. He had walked into the club, caught his scent, and gone hunting in a very literal sense. This was too much like fate, it simply couldn't be a coincidence. His kink was his kink, but this was different. He didn't just want a Red Riding Hood, he wanted Stiles, but security was watching and they had every right to stop him while Stiles' hood was up. So even though the omega was <em>flirting </em>and being so good, and was such a gorgeous fantasy on black mary-jane shoes, with dozens of moles on display on milky-white legs he had to behave himself. He had to play the game and wait.</p><p> </p><p>A man lowering a red sweatshirt's hood shouldn't have been as hot as panties hitting the floor, but Derek couldn't deny the sexual comparison in his mind. All he wanted was to get him alone, and the manager was slick as hell. He slid up beside Derek as he hid behind an ugly fake tree with a key and a chip reader. Derek waved his hand to pay out and the man handed him the keycard on a ridiculous flower keychain.</p><p> </p><p>He could tell from the moment their eyes met that Stiles was deep in subspace. There was a lot of temptation to keep him there, to walk him to the room, lay him down, and have him six ways from the full moon, but he wasn't entitled to Stiles' body just because they were mates by scent. They didn't have a fully formed bond, hadn't dated, and consent was barely given if at all.</p><p> </p><p>So he shook him out of it as gently as he could without touching him, because if he started he wouldn't be able to stop. Stiles seemed baffled, and his mention that previous experiences had ended badly worried Derek. If Stiles had past trauma then Derek would have to tread lightly. He wouldn't add to it. Derek wasn't the best at communicating, but having to do a kink negotiation was his own personal social cheat code. He could talk about this, had a script in his head, and even had experience guiding newbies through it.</p><p> </p><p>Derek patted the mattress again and Stiles skipped over to drop down beside him. He sat <em>very </em>close and Derek instinctively leaned in and breathed in Stiles' scent hungrily before pulling back and clearing his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“First thing: you should know that I've scented you as a mate option and-”</p><p> </p><p>“Duh,” Stiles interrupted, voice more sure and a bit deeper outside of his headspace.</p><p> </p><p>“You... how long have you known?” Derek asked, wondering if he'd been being avoided.</p><p> </p><p>“Since I bungled our first meeting and ran like... well, like Red.”</p><p> </p><p>He thought he'd <em>messed up</em>. Derek let out a slow breath, “I should have <em>chased you.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Stiles laughed, “My co-worker would have maced you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Heather?” Derek narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but Stiles was picking apart a line of lace in his skirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, how-”</p><p> </p><p>“She might still,” Derek bit out, “She told me she's courting you and to back off.”</p><p> </p><p>“How well did that go?” Stiles cackled.</p><p> </p><p>Derek growled in answer and Stiles laughed again, a sound Derek could well become addicted to.</p><p> </p><p>“We went out <em>once. </em>I used me working there as an excuse not to go on a second date. Said it would be weird.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well now <em>I </em>intend to court you. Would that be weird?”</p><p> </p><p>Stiles scuffed his shoe on the floor and smelled shy and embarrassed, “In a good way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Derek leaned in and breathed in his scent again, “I want to do a scene today, but I'll understand if you don't want to since I'm talking about courting.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want a scene,” Stiles keened, “I <em>need </em>a scene.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'll take care of you, Red,” Derek purred, rubbing his thigh as the omega practically trembled with need.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm Stiles,” He replied, “I mean, Red is great, too. Of course, but I never told you my name. It's Stiles.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek smiled into his hair where he was gently rubbing his face back and forth, “I read your name tag.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah,” Stiles breathed, “So... how do we negotiate? Everything I read on the internet said 'real Big Bad Wolves don't do kink negotiation and real Red Riding Hoods don't need aftercare'. It was so pervasive I just figured my expectations were too high.”</p><p> </p><p>“More like there are a lot of abusive assholes out there who want you to lower them,” Derek grumbled, “Is that how things went bad before?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no, they just left because I didn't meet their ridiculous, elitist standards,” Stiles scoffed, “Nothing like being left high and dry!”</p><p> </p><p>Derek couldn't help the sense of pride he felt. Stiles had been wildly misled, but he'd still stood there in a room like this, dressed like that, with sex expected and told them to meet his standards. That itself was boner inducing and he wanted to climb up his skirt and lick his way to happiness.</p><p> </p><p>“That's not going to happen here,” Derek told him, “You have every right to set limits and I'll follow them. If it isn't safe for you, mentally as well as physically, than I don't want to be doing it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean... it can be a <em>little </em>not safe physically... right?” Stiles asked, giving him a hopeful look.</p><p> </p><p>“Only in ways you want,” Derek replied, gently sliding a claw over his knee to make his point.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles' thighs fell apart and Derek's entire body shuddered with raw want. He let out a low, breathy moan, but managed to contain himself a bit longer.</p><p> </p><p>“What... what do you enjoy? Or do you have questions?”</p><p> </p><p>“I want... mm,” Stiles paused to collect himself, visibly still thrumming with lust, “I want you to pin me down. I want to fight you a bit. Like... like I don't want it, but I do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Derek nodded, “I like that, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn't want to <em>actually</em> be raped, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“It's a scene, Stiles, it's supposed to push the boundaries of convention and let you experience the taboo in a safe setting. It's okay to want this.”</p><p> </p><p>Those big whiskey eyes met his and the look of relief made Derek ache for him a different way.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. Claws,” Stiles swallowed hard and Derek watched his throat shift, “I want to be scratched up, just... you know, watch arteries because the potion weakens me. No teeth though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Derek agreed readily enough. The potion could cause damage to a person's immune system if they were bitten by a werewolf while it was in effect, so biting was off no matter what. Puking black goo and nearly dying was usually a turn off, even for the most heartless fake dom.</p><p> </p><p>“I liked being chased,” Stiles told him, “We should definitely do that again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely,” Derek replied, voice deep with longing. So far nothing he had said was something he'd walk out on even a quick shag for. It was bordering on vanilla where Reds were conserned.</p><p> </p><p>“Since we're talking about more than a single scene here... I'm no Little Red outside of the bedroom. I'm not even Little Red <em>in</em> the bedroom every single time. I'm loud and assertive.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek couldn't wipe the grin off of his face, “Wouldn't have it any other way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Also not a virgin. I'm not as experienced as I'd like to be, and I've never had an alpha's knot, but I've done a lot of experimenting before I figured out this was my kink and focused on it almost exclusively.”</p><p> </p><p>“No problem,” Derek nodded, “I've been with several betas, one alpha, but no omegas. I've been in the kink scene for about five years.”</p><p> </p><p>Stiles' eyebrows went up. Yeah. Derek had been in the scene while a minor,but he wasn't about to tell Stiles that story. It wasn't exactly one he was proud of.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, so what about you? What are you into? Or not?”</p><p> </p><p>Derek thought about answering him, but he was a bit reluctant to do so. They hadn't properly filled out a kink sheet together, but Derek didn't actually have one with him. He used verbal agreements with people for quick sessions in back rooms, more of a check-in with the Red to make sure nothing upsetting happened and then they went at it. To Derek, a five page sheet was something meant to spend hours or even days filling out to make sure a long relationship was healthy. This was in a weird middle ground where he planned to fucking <em>marry </em>this man, but they were in a rented room and he was expecting a quick fuck.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything you've said, plus a few things that are a bit more pronounced and specific to our kink,” Derek stated, touching he skirt's fabric, “Basically any shade of red is a sex symbol to me. Hoods-”</p><p> </p><p>“Hoodies?” Stiles interrupted hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Derek nodded, “Veils, too. It's about the framing of the face and head, the hiding behind it. I know the club makes you take it down to acknowledge acceptance, but that's just to make it easier for the security guards to know when a Red is being harassed. I absolutely love to see you peeking out from behind a hood or veil at me.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek's voice had gotten deeper and more hungry as they spoke and Stiles' cheeks were flushed bright and his eyes heavy as he slipped the hood back up and peered out at him with a teasing smile. Derek rumbled with approval and the omega shuddered. The scent of his desire was thick in the air, and it only added to the existing scent of mate and home. Stiles' scent was indefinable, but something he could pick out of a crowd. Meaty wasn't a goood term, but it was savory like a stew. Spicy. Delicious. <em>Mouthwatering. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Is the potion a requirement for you?” Derek pressed, voice cracking a bit as he forced himself to stop gripping the inside of his thigh.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles was panting a bit, “I guess? I thought it was pretty much a facet. Like I'm supposed to be the weak little human.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is in a sense, but there are times when you might want it a bit more rough and it might be fun to go without. I've had Reds refuse to use it with me because they don't know me, too. So it's optional, but definitely a key part of the scene. Think about it, and if you want to we can forgo it someday.”</p><p> </p><p>“How is this conversation hot?!” Stiles squeaked.</p><p> </p><p>“Just wait for the main event,” Derek laughed lightly, “How are you on impact play?”</p><p> </p><p>“I <em>live </em>to be spanked. Got a bit of experience with riding crops, too, but just remember the potion and don't filet my backside.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek really wanted to explore that further, but it needed to wait. He wouldn't chase him off by going into detail about kinks that Derek had outside of potion use. When he wasn't restricted by his partner being reduced to human level healing he liked to go all out. Claws and teeth were a big feature for him. Still, he could live without all that if Stiles turned out to not be okay with it. Some fantasies had to stay fantasies, after all. Safe, sane, consensual.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you feel about knots?” Derek asked, trying not to sound desperate. He had to remember not to influence Stiles' responses.</p><p> </p><p>“Desperate,” Stiles replied bluntly.</p><p> </p><p>“Questions, comments, concerns?” Derek forced down a leer.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles hesitated a moment and then pulled out a black framed pair of glasses. Derek had seen things like this before, and knew his grandmother wore them because her eyes had started to fail her in her old age. Despite the association, he'd always found glasses sexy. There was just something about the way they framed the eyes that tied in with his hood kink, but he could see why this might have been a deal breaker for other partners who associated them <em>only </em>with grandparents.</p><p> </p><p>“Condoms, of course. I use birth control, but I don't want to take any risks with an alpha. Also, I have to wear these after I take the potion, and I will <em>not </em>be taking them off.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek nodded, “Lots of people lose their vision a bit after taking a potion. They might get in the way, though.”</p><p> </p><p>Stiles bent them a bit in his hands and Derek's eyebrows went up. They didn't have a lot of give, not like some of the more expensive brands he'd seen out there for people competing in the Mock Human Olympics to use with a similar potion, but they wouldn't break if he threw him face down on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“They're bendy,” Stiles replied needlessly, and explained their limits further while Derek nodded along.</p><p> </p><p>“That's handy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but don't get the wrong impression. They were expensive as hell, and I don't want them chewed on or something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Got it,” Derek nodded, “If that's it then the best way to get back in the mood is get your heart rate up again. Down the potion if you want it, then do some jumping jacks and push ups to work your body to that same flight-or-fight feeling. Then we'll do some stalking before we get <em>really </em>kinky.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, so... here goes.”</p><p> </p><p>Stiles pulled the potion out of his pocket, uncorked it, didn't comment on Derek frowning at the cheap brand, and downed it in one go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Possible trigger warning for faking a non-con scene, but in an obviously fake way. Consent was given. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They were always minty. Some damn attempt not to ruin the mood by making them palatable but giving someone bad breath. The problem was it was like drinking mouthwash. It went down hard, sat in his stomach like fire, and then spread to his limbs like aconite poisoning. There wasn't aconite in it. Aconite was a rare and expensive plant that was kept by hospitals and scientists, not freaks in a club. Once it reached the tips of his toes and fingers it mellowed out a bit. Stiles burped- there was no avoiding this- several times and then took a sip of water from a flask in his pocket to wash it down further. It felt <em>awful </em>at first, but the feeling of helplessness was an adrenalin rush all on it's own. Stiles had sometimes taken it just to masturbate. It was insane how delicate and sensitive his asshole became with the potion in his system. He couldn't even get a small dildo in without lube, and the burn of entry made him gasp and whimper and <em>long </em>for more. Derek's dick and knot? It was going to hurt <em>so good. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Stiles choked out as he slipped his glasses on, “Phew! That stuff is foul. Okay. Lemme just get those jacks on.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek sat back on the bed, leaning on one hand and watching him while his other hand hovered near the bulge that showed his interest in Stiles remaining. Stiles didn't know if his lazy eye was occurring or not. It wasn't overly severe and if someone wasn't looking closely they might not even notice, but the last two guys who he had gotten to this point with Stiles <em>had </em>noticed, and once they told everyone else he hadn't been approached again. Apparently he looked funny or dumb and people actually had the nerve to imply he was too idiotic to <em>consent. </em>Ignorant assholes. Stiles was just glad that he didn't get double vision.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles stepped back and started doing quick jumping jacks, hoping he didn't sweat too hard too soon since he was wearing a sweater. Derek's eyelids grew heavy and Stiles could tell that having him work up his heartbeat in front of him was part of the thrill. Stiles was obeying, and that was a definite turn on for both of them. Outside of the bedroom Stiles would be a pushy little shit who didn't take crap from anyone, but here? Here he liked to submit. He craved that <em>good boy</em> whisper in his ear. The approval his wild ways never got from his dad.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles got worked up fast at human stamina and when he looked back at Derek the man looked content and aroused. He stood up, flexing his muscles, cracked his neck, and brought out teeth, red eyes, and sideburns. His eyebrows vanished, which was <em>adorable</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Then he paused and cocked his head to one side and Stiles knew <em>exactly </em>what he was looking at.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you're having a reaction to the potion,” Derek stepped forward in concern, and Stiles' heart melted a bit at how worried he was.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no, it's intermittent extropia. One eye just wanders a bit, it's fine. It doesn't even always happen. It doesn't mean I'm dumb.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would it-” Derek shook his head dismissively, probably not willing to lose their groove again, “As long as you're okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Stiles nodded fast, adjusted his hood, and tried to look sweet and shy. It was a bit forced and they both knew it, but Derek embraced it anyway. He fetched a few of the cutout trees that were leaning against the wall and one fake potted plant and started setting up their scene. Stiles ducked behind the first tree he held up and peaked out, giggling with anticipation. Derek was grinning, all fang and claw, and looked ready to gobble him up.</p><p> </p><p>Derek moved behind another fake tree and growled low, sending a thrill up Stiles' spine. The potion made him feel like a whole different person, one who had to get by with wit instead of strength and wit combined. Stiles wanted to talk <em>now </em>not before hand, so he started contructing a story. The visit to grandma's house wasn't his speed, so Stiles started off on a detailed story about a traveling real estate agent that drew a snort from Derek at one point. He didn't think he'd lost him yet, so he did a few more jumping jacks and launched in.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles stepped out from behind the tree and Derek's promptly fell over. He'd pulled his cock out of his pants and buttoned them over them for ease of action, so he was just standing there gaping with his dick out and no eyebrows. He scowled at the tree while Stiles cackled and then launched at him from a dropped crouch. Faced with a huge, musclebound alpha flying at him with teeth bared and eyes glowing while Stiles was feeling vulnerable drew a genuine scream from him. Stiles bolted to the side to get away from him and duck behind the fake potted plant, but as a 'human' he wasn't fast enough.</p><p> </p><p>Derek tackled him to the floor, scuffing up Stiles' knee and elbow, and pinned him to the ground while dragging his stubble across the back of his neck. Stiles could feel his erection grind into his thigh and was instantly babbling.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, alpha, please, don't hurt me. I have money. I've got food here. I'll do anything, just-”</p><p> </p><p>Derek growled and claws dragged across Stiles' stomach in threat, “Stop moving, Little Red!”</p><p> </p><p>Stiles went completely still, heart pounding hard as he panted and his body seized in genuine fear. This alpha could <em>end him. </em>Instantly. Easily. No fight could stop it.</p><p>“Please,” Stiles whispered, breath barely free, “Please, I'll do anything, just let me <em>live</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek ground his erection into his hip and gripped Stiles jaw to drag his head up at a painful angle. Claws grazed his neck and cheek and his thumb claw tapped just below his ear as the alpha considered his options.</p><p> </p><p>“I'll be yours,” Stiles whispered on a whim, “I'll serve you, pleasure you, make your food, keep your home.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek let out a choked sound, and his breath stirred the hair at Stiles' temple as he pressed his body against Stiles' trembling form. Stiles was forced lower, his face would have been on the floor if not for Derek's hand holding it. He was supine, as if he were bowing to a god.</p><p> </p><p>“Why should I barter for what I could just <em>take?”</em> Derek growled.</p><p> </p><p>“Because a gift given can be received over and over again, to <em>infinite </em>pleasure, but if you take me I will be broken and sour forever,” Stiles whispered, finding it difficult to speak in this position.</p><p> </p><p>Derek's hand left his face to move down his body, giving Stiles space to breathe and rotate his tense neck. His hand traveled down Stiles' body to explore his ass over the skirt and then slide up into it. Stiles gasped and jerked beneath him as that hand touched sensitive skin covered only by thin panties.</p><p> </p><p>“Let's see what you have to offer me,” He growled, and sliced through the panties with one sharp claw, “Mm, you look delicious. Perhaps I should eat you up.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, please!” Stiles pleaded, even as he arched his back and humped the air.</p><p> </p><p>Derek dragged Stiles up onto his feet and manhandled him onto the bed shoved against the wall, throwing him down and lifting his hips up so he resumed the same position, but on full display for Derek. Stiles groaned as Derek's finger stroked down his cleft and circled his pucker.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yes,” Derek promised viciously.</p><p> </p><p>The alpha dove down to slide his tongue around Stiles' wet hole, moaning at the taste of his slick. Stiles knew that he'd never tasted omega slick before and for a moment it was obvious as he lost the scene to bury his face between Stiles' cheeks and fuck his tongue hungrily into his mouth. He moaned, deep and desperate, while gripping each cheek tightly. Stiles gasped as claws dug into his soft flesh and gripped the sheet on the bed as he shook in pleasure. Derek's stubble was roughing up his most sensitive parts and his tongue was plundering him. Stiles was shouting and babbling like a fool, but Derek was twice the madman. He growled hungrily and Stiles felt teeth, but they were careful and only teased along his rim. When Derek pulled back, gasping in air after so long without, he gave Stiles' ass a sharp slap.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles cried out and jolted, his body sensitive and tingling. The potion took away his healing ability, leaving him with a burning sensation long after each stroke and allowing a build up of pain to mount with each fresh strike. It was so different from regular impact without the potion that it left him gasping deep breaths in, as he felt each strike to the bone. Derek gave him several more sharp slaps, warming his ass up before making him spread his legs with sharp shoves at each thigh. Now the more sensitive parts of his body were open and Derek brought his hand down over Stiles' sopping wet hole, making him howl in bliss at the sharp sting. He hadn't meant to howl as the 'human', but Derek's approving growl told him it wasn't unwelcome. Derek's next slap hit his taint and jolted his balls, making him groan and his arms shake as his cock began to leak. Stiles was dizzy with sensation when Derek dragged sharp claws down his ass, bordering on breaking the skin, and Stiles screamed recklessly. Derek did it twice more, reducing Stiles to babbling, pleading mess.</p><p> </p><p>Omega biology was interesting. His womb was inside his ass, but separate passages shifted when aroused, much like an alpha's urethra switched between passages for urine and sperm. While Stiles' cock imitated male beta dicks, it couldn't produce any sperm at all. Instead, he ejaculated extra slick when he came, his natural lubricant made available via his pleasure to be used to slick up the shaft going in his ass. Derek apparently found this to be the next step, because after spanking him until he was gasping for breath and his ass felt as if it were on fire, Derek slid his hand down his wet asscrack, gave his balls a squeeze, and took him into a firm, demanding stroke.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles choked and jerked in his grip, the arm around his middle keeping him from moving overmuch and giving him that sweet, sweet restrained feeling. The demanding touch was clearly an order for him to come, and come fast so Derek could get his slick, and he followed it up with words just to make Stiles squirm.</p><p> </p><p>“Get my hand nice and wet or you'll be walking bow-legged for a year,” Derek growled, licking a strip up his neck and then scraping his a jaw along the wetness.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck, yes, all of that!” Stiles broke out, shuddering as he started to come with soft moans of bliss.</p><p> </p><p>Derek collected his leavings and used it to slick up his cock. Now wet, Derek dragged Stiles to the end of the bed and bent him over it. Stiles' legs were harshly kicked apart and Derek pressed his hand down on the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Then, a sudden moment of tenderness. Derek reached out and adjusted the hood so that he could see Stiles' face while making sure it still laid over the back of his head. He actually <em>checked his glasses. </em>A finger stroked down his cheek with the claw turned away and down to his lips where Stiles was panting hard. He seemed to be checking to make sure Stiles was still mentally okay with what they were doing and Stiles let out a soft whimper of a different type of pleasure in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't stop,” Stiles pleaded, voice reedy, “Please, Big Bad, please, don't stop. Make me yours. Take me. I want to live in the woods in your den and be spitted on your cock forever.”</p><p> </p><p>“So good for me,” Derek purred, making Stiles arch to present his entrance, “Oh, you like that, don't you? Like hearing about how much you're turning me on, driving me crazy. Do you have any idea how hot you are like this?”</p><p> </p><p>Derek mouthed at the part of his neck not covered by a collar and Stiles arched into his mouth, wishing his collar away. It was insane. Nobody did claimings anymore! It was archaic and unnecessary because marriage was a thing and divorce was easier than chemical removal, but the <em>urge </em>still was hitting him. Derek noticed his movement and mouthed at the collar, edging Stiles closer to a second climax. His tongue slipped beneath it and Stiles whined in his throat and pushed his ass back against him.</p><p> </p><p>Derek huffed happily and flipped up Stiles' skirts to begin fondling his ass. Stiles groaned as fingers teased his entrance. Those fingers were where he wanted them. Firm and strong, they circled his hole while the other hand kept Stiles pinned down on the bed. He squirmed a bit, more because it felt good than anything else, and Derek let out a pleased rumble deep in his chest. He was practically purring and Stiles felt a fresh jolt of fluids as his body responded to the alpha's interest.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm going to stuff your ass with my cock, knot you until you ache, and fill you up until you look pregnant,” Derek promised.</p><p> </p><p>“Do it then!” Stiles shouted, “Fuck me, you furry bastard!”</p><p> </p><p>Stiles felt the burn of entrance in a whole new way. Alphas were bigger than betas, betas bigger than omegas, and Stiles hadn't really been prepared for that kind of girth. It burned, even with Stiles dripping wet and Derek's length slicked up. It ached and made him try to draw away, but he was already pinned to the bed so there was nowhere to go. The grind of the bed on his aching prick at least brought him back to pleasure. He let his hips twitch while Derek worked himself into Stiles slowly, piercing him open and laying him bare.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Ah! Ah!” Stiles was making all manner of embarrassing noises, scratching at the bed with blunt fingers, still unable to transform and feeling every inch of his movement.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck! Little Red!”</p><p> </p><p>Derek bottomed out and Stiles reached back to clutch at him to keep him from moving too soon. He needn't have worried. Derek was so overwhelmed by his first time with an omega that his knot swelled the second Stiles was wrapped around him. Derek swore in frustration, but there was no going back and Stiles let out a keen of agony as his body was stretched even further.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck! Fuck! Ow! Oh, shit! Ah!”</p><p> </p><p>Derek was rubbing the small of his back, making soft soothing sounds even as he started to rock his hips. The gentle grind rubbed against Stiles' g-spot and the omega gasped as pleasure mixed with the electric pain and shot up his spine to light up his brain. Stiles went from biting the blankets to crying out in pleasure. Derek's motions sped up and Stiles' pleasure center was being rubbed fast and hard, spots dancing behind his eyelids. Every hungry twitch of Derek's hips drove Stiles' overstimulated cock into the mattress.</p><p> </p><p>“Derek! Der- Alpha! Ah!” Stiles' voice cracked as he spilled onto the bed again.</p><p> </p><p>Derek had been coming the entire time, his knot milked by Stiles' clenching passage, and he continued long after Stiles went limp in relief. The alpha's head was on Stiles' shoulder. He was biting at Stiles' hoodie and groaning deeply as wave after wave of pleasure kept him filling Stiles' greedy hole.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles had always heard people in porn and romance novels talk about an omega's belly distending with come, but it hadn't sounded real. Now he knew better. He felt full already, and he was soon feeling <em>stretched. </em>The condom Derek wore would stretch as well, filling Stiles' ass with a balloon full of come. He'd have to carefully work it out after, but in the mean time Stiles' belly <em>was </em>swelling.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, fucking hell!” Derek wheezed, “How the hell... you just fucking <em>ruined me</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Stiles slurred.</p><p> </p><p>“That was...” Derek shook his head, Stiles felt the motion against his back.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” Stiles blinked blearily. His head felt fuzzy and floaty.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on,” Derek huffed, “Let's get you into a more comfortable position.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek and Stiles moved together, shifting up on the bed and collapsing down on their sides. Derek dragged the blanket over them both and held Stiles tightly. A hand cupped his jaw and turned his head for a soft kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“I can't do much till my knot comes down, so it's just words for now,” Derek soothed gently, “Do you need to drift?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Stiles replied automatically.</p><p> </p><p>He felt like he was floating, his mind in a pure white place where it couldn't harass him anymore. It felt so good there, so warm now that Derek was holding him tightly and the covers were up over his bare legs. The sweater felt a bit stuffy so Stiles muttered that and Derek gently worked it off of him so he didn't feel so smothered. Derek was petting his hair and cheek and speaking softly to him in soothing tones. Stiles smiled and giggled and held his hand and sucked on one of his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“You're silly when you're in subspace,” Derek told him nuzzling his ear.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You're</em> silly when you're in subspace,” Stiles parried back.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I tend to get sleepy and sing,” Derek told him, “Apparently fairly well, which is funny because I can't carry a tune any other time.”</p><p> </p><p>“You've been in subspace?” Stiles wondered.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm,” Derek agreed, “Only a few times. There's another side to Red and Big Bad. The side where... where the human is so beautiful, so sensual, that it makes the Wolf weak. Instead of Big Bad having his way with Red, the Wolf kneels before Red and gives himself to his pleasure.”</p><p> </p><p>Stiles turned big, wide eyes on Derek, who was looking at him with such tenderness that it was breathtaking. In that moment Stiles felt like <em>he </em>was that beautiful and sensual. That if he asked him to Derek would drop to his knees and worship Stiles.</p><p> </p><p>Then Derek's knot released and come started to flood out of his body as the condom slipped a bit. Derek swore and caught the edge, easing out carefully and slowly tugging the balloon of semen free while Stiles bared down gently.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, we're clear,” Derek dropped it in a disposal nearby and stood up on shaky legs, “I'm not going far, just getting you water.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you talking to me like I'm a scared puppy,” Stiles slurred, “Why M'I slurring.”</p><p> </p><p>“You went deep into your headspace twice,” Derek told him, bringing him a bottle of water and cracking it open, “You might be a bit lightheaded and out of it for a bit. Here.”</p><p> </p><p>Stiles sat up, but his arms were shaking so Derek put an arm around him and helped him sit up enough to sip the water. It was a surprising relief and Stiles relaxed into into his arms and sipped the water slowly. His ears were buzzing a bit, but eventually it started to fade away and a bit of embarrassment creeped in.</p><p> </p><p>“Did I seriously beg you to-”</p><p> </p><p>“And you were wonderful,” Derek told him firmly, “Amazing. Beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Idiotic,” Stiles groaned, “Have you ever heard someone say shit like that before?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” Derek replied, “I'm pretty sure I've said it myself. Scenes bring all sorts of exciting thoughts out of our heads.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do they usually make people regret saying them?”</p><p> </p><p>“From time to time,” Derek nodded and nuzzled into his neck, “You smell so good.”</p><p> </p><p>“So do you,” Stiles turned his head and then blew Derek's hair out of his mouth, “Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek chuckled, “It's fine. How are your legs feeling? Well enough to walk?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, shit, you're paying by the hour.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shh, I don't care about that, we can stay until you're ready to go. Don't worry about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I do want to go,” Stiles replied, looking around himself and suddenly feeling off, “I don't want to be here anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, baby, okay, we can go. Come on.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek handed him his hoodie and Stiles pulled it on and pulled his hood up immediately. Derek put his hand out, eyes hopeful, and Stiles took his hand tightly. He wanted other people away from him, not this one.</p><p> </p><p>“I'd like to take you home and spend the rest of the night pampering and holding you,” Derek suggested, “Will you come with me?”</p><p> </p><p>Stiles shook his head, but quickly added an answer, “I don't go to other people's houses. It's not safe. You can come to mine?”</p><p> </p><p>“I'd like that.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek walked Stiles to the bathroom just outside the rented room with the bidet to clean up his body and a little basket full of new lube pads. It was actually pretty nice aside from the sign that said NO SEX WASH AND GO. Derek washed himself in the sink as well, because he'd feel sticky otherwise. Stiles primped and polished himself up with a happy grin on his face, thankfully showing no signs of subdrop or any regrets for their play. Derek put a hand on his lower back more to keep contact than to continue the scene, and Stiles put his hood up and happily trotted out with him while babbling about a show he loved. Derek nodded and stared at him with stars in his eyes. He was <em>gone</em> on this man.</p><p> </p><p>When they got to the parking lot Stiles headed for a beaten up jeep and Derek paused.</p><p> </p><p>“I can't leave my car in a lot overnight,” Derek told him, “It will get stolen.”</p><p> </p><p>“It's Beacon Hills,” Stiles blinked in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but my car is-” Derek didn't want to say 'more valuable' so as an answer he pointed to it and Stiles' jaw dropped.</p><p> </p><p>“I no longer feel bad about you paying for the room.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good, you shouldn't,” Derek frowned, but Stiles readily locked his jeep back up and headed to Derek's car with him, “I'll bring you back to your jeep in the morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“This car is <em>gorgeous</em>.” Stiles ran his hands over the car's dash, “Wow, look at this sound system.”</p><p> </p><p>“Go ahead and play something,” Derek smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“You'll <em>let me?”</em> Stiles bounced happily.</p><p> </p><p>Derek chuckled, “My packmates are all younger than me and do worse. I'm used to it.”</p><p> </p><p>Stiles told him directions to his house and Derek drove them there. He was yawning hard by the time he got there. It was nearly two in the morning and they had really exerted themselves. Stiles' potion had likely worn off by then but he seemed unusually clumsy: possibly because of their scene but more likely the guy was just a clutz. Stiles let him into the house and they went up the stairs to a small bedroom, much to Derek's surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“You use the bigger room for something else?” Derek asked, wondering if the surprisingly muscular omega had a gym in there.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it's my dad's room,” Stiles replied.</p><p> </p><p>It was a testament to how tired Derek was that he hadn't noticed the second scent. He was so focused on Stiles' gait as he watched for signs of physical, mental, or emotional pain that he hadn't paid attention to his surroundings. Of course, it was clearly a familial scent and Derek's mate's family wouldn't register as a threat. If it had been a room mate Derek likely would have caught on faster.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles' room still had loads of posters, game systems, and toys. It reminded him of Isaac's room at his house, once the beta had started expressing himself instead of repressing it.</p><p> </p><p>“How old are you?” Derek asked.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles winced, so he'd probably been too harsh in his tone, “Uh, just twenty. The club doesn't serve alcohol so I can go in at 18.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm twenty-three,” Derek told him to ease the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles yawned, “I'm exhausted. You need a full shower or...?”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm good with going to bed,” Derek agreed, echoing his yawn.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to sleep in the middle, so I hope you're good being the big spoon.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek smiled softly as Stiles chucked his clothes into the dirty bin and offered Derek a shirt to sleep in that was way too small. Derek elected to sleep shirtless and they climbed in together. He wished he could say they fell asleep immediately and were absolutely suited to bunking together, but in truth Stiles tossed and turned, shoved at him, elbowed him, and eventually got a halfhearted threat because he was being annoying as hell. Stiles laughed at him, but they finally got into a position that was comfortable for them both and Derek felt that warm, tender feeling of holding his mate.</p><p> </p><p>Derek woke up the next morning when Stiles' phone alarm went off and he squirmed out of the bed. Stiles paused before leaving to lean in and breath in Derek's scent in deep gulps.</p><p> </p><p>“Downside of that potion, I lose my sense of smell for <em>ages.</em> It felt really weird not being able to smell your mate-scent.”</p><p> </p><p>“That's awful,” Derek agreed in horror, “I'd lose it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don't have that effect?”</p><p> </p><p>“I've only ever been Big Bad. Even if I'm bottoming as the Wolf I don't take the potion. Half the fun is having someone weaker than me pin me down and do unspeakable things to my body.”</p><p> </p><p>Stiles paused, jaw slack, and then gave himself a shake, “We're talking about that sometime soon. For now: bathroom.”</p><p> </p><p>Stiles bolted and Derek basked in the nest of his scent for a while before deciding he couldn't hold his own bladder for much longer. Derek followed the sound of the shower running, let himself in, pissed, and then undressed to join him in the shower. He was too late, and Stiles climbed out just as Derek reached in to open the curtain.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Uh, trust me. You want it to yourself. Our shower is way too small.”</p><p> </p><p>Stiles gave him an apologetic kiss, showed him how to get the handle that never worked to put out hot water, and left him with a towel. Derek showered quickly and headed back to his room. He turned his boxers inside out and re-dressed in his slacks but ditched the shirt. He didn't want to get grease on it at breakfast and he could already smell bacon cooking.</p><p> </p><p>So could someone else.</p><p> </p><p>“Bacon?” An unfamiliar voice announced, “What did you do, Stiles?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing! I swear!” Stiles insisted as Derek began to head for the stairs, “I have company and he seems like a bacon kind of guy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” The guy who had to be Stiles' dad sounded alarmed, “You're actually feeding him? Is this serious?”</p><p> </p><p>“Weeeell,” Stiles drew out as Derek padded across the living room and into the kitchen, “Remember how I told you I caught my mate's scent?”</p><p> </p><p>Derek froze in the kitchen doorway at the sight of the town's Sheriff.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Stiles... Stilinski. Holy shit. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Relax, I don't arrest his dates unless they give me a reason to,” The man gave Derek a tired smile, “So you're Mr. Grouchy.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is <em>not </em>what I called him before I knew his name, and you know it isn't,” Stiles scolded.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm not saying what you-”</p><p> </p><p>“It was Hotness McFuckme,” Stiles stated proudly, then turned to Derek, “What did you call me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Stiles,” Derek replied, “You were wearing a nametag, remember?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but you had to have called me something else, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mate. Mine. That crazy guy,” Derek shrugged, watching the sheriff carefully.</p><p> </p><p>“You look like you're expecting to be remembered,” The sheriff stated, eyes narrowing, “You want to tell me what it is I'm going to find out about you <em>before</em> I run the background check?”</p><p> </p><p>Derek shook his head silently, scowling at the wall rather than meet his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“That doesn't bode well. You're leaving before I go to bed.”</p><p><br/>“Dad! Stop it. I'm an adult, remember?” Stiles sighed, “It really is easier if you just tell him, but for the record: if it's a current legal matter, get a lawyer and stay silent. The police are <em>not </em>your friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stiles,” The sheriff sighed right back at him, “Will you stop with that liberal crap?”</p><p> </p><p>“What? I support the police. I just do it while also being aware of the social issues. Like how you don't belong at mental health calls, which you <em>also </em>agree with. How about you, Derek?” Stiles' eyes were gleaming wickedly.</p><p> </p><p>“I plead the Fifth.” Derek grumped.</p><p> </p><p>“He can be taught!” Stiles laughed, “Okay you two, here's your food. Dad, <em>two </em>slices of bacon. That's it. No more, got it?”</p><p> </p><p>“You sure you want him?” The sheriff grouched.</p><p> </p><p>They finished breakfast in relative silence and then his dad dragged himself out of his chair, “I meant it. I can't control who my kid dates, but I'm kicking you out.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek stood up slowly, trying not to flash his eyes or look threatening, but Stiles stepped up to the plate.</p><p> </p><p>“He has to drive me back to my jeep, and <em>no you will not. </em>You're half asleep. Go to bed. I'm fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where's your jeep at?” Stiles' father asked, “Were you drinking? Stiles, I'm glad you didn't drive-”</p><p> </p><p>“He wasn't,” Derek stated at the same time Stiles started sputtering a protest.</p><p> </p><p>“It's at the club we met at! We just took one car, that's all!”</p><p> </p><p>“What club? You don't like clubs?” Stiles' father was scowling, “Clubs don't let you in if you're under 21.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, this one doesn't serve alcohol, so-”</p><p> </p><p>“A <em>kink club?!” </em>His father spat out.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles froze, “Uhhhhh.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek decided to get his jacket before he ended up unable to retrieve it. Besides, this was clearly not a conversation that him flexing while shirtless would be an asset in. Derek got his shirt, jacket, and shoes and headed back downstairs while the voices rose. The sound of an alpha yelling at Stiles was making him anxious, even if it was his father. He slipped back into the kitchen with the shoes on and the shirt halfway on. Stiles had his hands on his hips and was giving as good as he got, but that wasn't enough for Derek's instincts. He knew he shouldn't get between them- it was rude to Stiles and this was the sheriff's house- so he sidled up beside him as a show of support instead.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles gave him a fond look, but his father was taking in the suit jacket and scowling.</p><p> </p><p>“You listen to me,” The sheriff was the kind of man whose voice went soft instead of loud when he was enraged and it made Derek's arms break out in goosebumps, “My son is the <em>only </em>family I have left. I can't order him around as an adult, but I will promise you this: if you hurt him, especially while he's under the effects of that potion, I won't just make sure you go to jail for the rest of your life. I will make sure that you spend every single full moon in solitary confinement until you wither away into a gamma and tear your own throat out in a desperate bid for freedom.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hardcore,” Stiles whispered, eyes wide in shock at his father's threat.</p><p> </p><p>Derek nodded, “Noted.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why the hell aren't you scared?” Stiles asked, gesturing at the disappointed look on his father's face, “It wasn't directed at me and I nearly pissed my pants.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek frowned at Stiles, “It wasn't directed at me, either.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty sure it was,” Stiles insisted.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't see anyone else in a suit pretending to be a big bad wolf,” The sheriff snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“No, you distinctly said <em>if I hurt him. </em>I'd sooner rip my own throat out with my claws than hurt him, so we're good here.”</p><p> </p><p>Stiles looked impressed and the sheriff was giving him a more considering look, “Well, alright then.”</p><p> </p><p>“You ready?” Derek asked, gesturing to Stiles' pajamas.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Crap! I'll be fast.”</p><p> </p><p>Stiles bolted up the steps, pausing when he realized Derek wasn't following, but after a glance he kept going. Derek finished his coffee while Stiles got dressed at lighting speed and jumped the last few stairs down to the first floor.</p><p> </p><p>“ READY!”</p><p> </p><p>Derek headed for the door, but the sheriff stopped him on the way with a hand on his chest. Derek's lip curled up, but he contained the growl. This was still Stiles' father.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm still running that background check on you,” He told him softly.</p><p> </p><p>Derek nodded, “I won't stop seeing him.”</p><p> </p><p>The sheriff's eyes narrowed, “He know what you're hiding?”</p><p> </p><p>Derek didn't answer and the sheriff looked triumphant. He let him pass and Derek felt his stomach sour.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They picked up Stiles' jeep and he spent a few minutes kissing him goodbye that technically was a make-out session by length alone. Derek was a damn good kisser, and that stubble was absolutely addictive. Stiles had long since healed up, but his brain kept replaying the burn along his ass, neck, and thighs. He wanted to be completely naked next time and really get his rub on. Maybe he'd ask Derek to rub it on his cock. It would hurt <em>so good.</em></p><p> </p><p>Sadly, he couldn't spend the entire day with his tongue in Derek's mouth and eventually had to break away, exchange phone numbers, and get in his jeep. Stiles' was doing something novel. He was taking <em>two </em>classes at once! He was still sure that he'd <em>never </em>get to graduate at this rate, but two was better than one class a semester. He'd been working his ass off to be able to afford it and now that he had it he was going to have to get a second job at night so he could afford to do it again next semester. His current job couldn't give him enough hours within his availability and he didn't want to spend the rest of his life in college.</p><p> </p><p>So Stiles booked it to his first class of his new semester, then straight back to the book store for a four hour closing shift. Then he headed home to do his homework and apply for 3<sup>rd</sup> shift jobs. All the while he was texting Derek who was pretty piss-poor at communication but texted enough to keep Stiles sure that he was still interested. They were one-word responses, but they were engaged.</p><p> </p><p>By two AM Stiles was exhausted, Derek had said goodnight, and Stiles was wondering if two jobs was really possible since he'd only <em>just </em>finished his damn homework. He still had to fill out 3 applications, at least. So Stiles staggered downstairs for a cup of coffee, knowing full well it was a bad idea because he had work at 9AM and class by 3PM. He had to sleep at some point, and coffee was a gamble at best at this point. So much of a gamble, that he fell asleep at the kitchen table only to have his dad shake him awake in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, kiddo,” His dad uttered, tired from the night shift, “You got school, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I... what? Oh noooo,” Stiles groaned, “I didn't apply for jobs!”</p><p> </p><p>“You need to focus on school, Stiles,” John insisted.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to <em>pay for school!” </em> Stiles whined, staggering up and then groaning as his neck protested the weird angle, “I'm dying! I don't need to go to school, I need to go to traction!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, at least you won't have time to go to that damn club anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“My last hurrah,” Stiles whined, “Probably literally, since I seem to be headed for marriage.”</p><p> </p><p>John headed for the coffee machine and started it up for Stiles while he rubbed his neck miserably. He was so preoccupied that he didn't realize that his dad wasn't arguing for several minutes.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait,” Stiles looked up blearily, “You aren't arguing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” His dad stalled for time. Stiles knew it was a stall, because he'd learned it from him.</p><p> </p><p>“What's going on? Why aren't you making a fuss over Derek?”</p><p> </p><p>John shrugged and Stiles got even more suspicious, so he stood up and walked around to try to get his face in view. He shifted.</p><p> </p><p>“You ran a background check.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“And?” Stiles asked pointedly.</p><p> </p><p>“And nothing, Stiles, he's got a right to privacy,” His father grumped, and tried to flee to the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit, he was a victim,” Stiles breathed out, “How bad?”</p><p> </p><p>“It's not your business until- or <em>if –</em> he tells you, and he doesn't have to!” John snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit, it's bad!” Stiles fumbled for his cell phone and saw Derek had texted him a goodmorning.</p><p> </p><p>“Stiles! Don't!” His dad snatched his phone out of his hand and Stiles gave him the offended look that deserved.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell, dad?! Why can't I text him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because if you ask him he'll think you're like <em>them!” </em>John spat out.</p><p> </p><p>“Who?”</p><p> </p><p>John let out a heavy sigh, “Listen, I'm serious here. Don't pester him about this.”</p><p> </p><p>“About what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Most of it didn't happen around here,” John sighed, “That's why I didn't recognize him at first. I only saw some of it. If you call or text him knowing he's going to freak out, Stiles. He's got to be paranoid after what he's been through. He's going to be thinking you're like <em>them, </em>and I don't want you to ruin this over some silly misunderstanding.”</p><p> </p><p>“You're actually wanting me to be with him. Holy shit, what happened to this guy? I need to skip class and hug him.”</p><p><br/>“No, no, you do not,” John snapped, “Just... hug him next time you see him. Give him one from me. It will let him know that I know but you don't. Maybe he'll tell you then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good plan.”</p><p> </p><p>Stiles nodded, but the worry was in his head and stuck through him all through the day. By the end of his work shift he was still musing on it when Derek popped in on him. Luckily Stiles was paying attention enough to catch his entrance. Derek walked in, located Stiles first, sniffed the air happily, and then gave the cafe a feral grin full of teeth. Heather looked like if steam could come out of her ears it would be frothing all the milk in the entire cafe.</p><p> </p><p>Derek stalked over to Stiles with his head high and a big grin on his face and presented him with flowers and chocolates.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, be still my beating heart,” Stiles laughed, then pecked a kiss on his cheek, “Thanks, handsome. I'm almost done here, hold them till I'm free?”</p><p> </p><p>Derek nodded, staring after Stiles with hearts in his eyes as he walked away, hips swaying suggestively. Stiles rushed through his closing work and hurried to the front again after changing. Derek gave him a startled look and stared down at his legs and Stiles paused, not sure how he'd react. Stiles' work uniform was <em>super </em>sexist. Omegas had to wear ankle-length skirts. Alphas and betas had to wear pants only. The job paid omegas higher than usual because the owner liked to look at the omegas in those outfits like the nasty, chauvinistic pervert he was, and barely anyone could tolerate working there. Since Stiles had been at the club in a dress to try to draw people in, this was the first time Derek was seeing him in his <em>actual </em>street clothes. Stiles knew his style wasn't super flattering. It was cute at best, but Derek was rich. Even dressed down he looked like he should be standing beside a fireplace with a brandy in one hand and a fistful of cash in the other.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, so... this is me!” Stiles laughed awkwardly. Heather snickered from the cafe, but he ignored her.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm,” Derek acknowledged, and gave him a smile, “Dinner?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure! Sandwich at the cafe?” Stiles gave him a sly smile.</p><p> </p><p>Derek's lips curled up into a predatory grin, “That sounds <em>lovely.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Derek held out his hand and Stiles took it, blushing up to his hairline. Derek was the hottest guy he'd ever dated, and to top that off he was his <em>mate! </em>Sure, that didn't guarantee marriage, but at this point Derek was clearly determined to get there and Stiles was pretty won over. They were just getting to know each other before the inevitable. How often did you find someone you were attracted to, could laugh with, who also had the same kinks? Even if they hadn't been mates Stiles would be picking out curtains.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, do you have your own place?” Stiles wondered, causing Derek to give him an excited glance, “Stop it, I'm just trying to learn more about you. Geez.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek rolled his eyes, “I have my own place, but I don't live alone. My pack lives with me. Isaac- who you already know- and an omega named Erica. She used to be a-”</p><p> </p><p>“Isaac's your pack?” Stiles gave him a startled glance, “Why didn't he say anything?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I wasn't sure I wanted to date you at first,” Derek admitted, “I've got a kind of... patchy past with dating. I tend to attract the worst sort of people.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, luckily this time you attracted a winner,” Stiles grinned.</p><p> </p><p>Derek gave him a nervous smile, which was weird, but the guy was kind of socially inept so whatever. They bought pre-packaged sandwiches and coffee's and Stiles watched carefully to make sure the fuming Heather didn't spit in them. She slammed them on the counter and spilled them all over her hand, but he just laughed at her.</p><p> </p><p>“What is that monstrocity?” Derek asked, staring at the pink drink with purple sparkly swirls that Stiles put down in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“It's called the Legendary Frappucino!” Stiles crowed.</p><p> </p><p>“You're banned from ordering for me,” Derek informed him.</p><p> </p><p>“Just try it,” Stiles rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Derek took a sip but didn't comment, so Stiles shrugged it off and dug into his sandwich in between sips of his favorite drink. He was complaining about the difficulties he was having with his schedule while Derek slowly ate his own food. He didn't try the drink again until Stiles glanced at it. Then he took another infinitesimal sip.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, they're pretty big for the price. So I'm worried I'm not going to have time for you, more than anything else. Like, balancing school and work? Done it. Balancing those and a serious boyfriend? Not so much. We are serious, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>Derek nodded sincerely and took another sip, so Stiles thought maybe the drink was growing on him, “Very.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Stiles smiled, “Because honestly? That whole 'mate sex is the best sex' thing? Understated. Seriously. I'm ruined.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek... turned pale.</p><p> </p><p>“Um... sorry, I know we're in public, I just don't really have a filter.”</p><p> </p><p>He bolted. Got up and <em>ran </em>for the bathroom. Stiles stared after him in confusion and then took his drink and gave it a careful sniff while eying up Heather. She was laughing hysterically. They could both hear him puking his guts out in the bathroom and Stiles was getting more angry by the second.</p><p> </p><p>“You do know my dad's the sheriff, right? If you drugged him, that's assault!” Stiles snapped, “What did you put in his drink? Mistletoe?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mom's not coming home, buddy. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Stiles shook off the memory. Heather was protesting that she hadn't in between hysterical laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“If you tell me what it is so I can get him treated at the hospital I won't press charges,” Stiles told her, knowing full well it was up to <em>Derek </em>to press charges.</p><p> </p><p>She sobered at that sentence, “I swear! I didn't drug it!”</p><p> </p><p>Derek came out of the bathroom, looking embarrassed and pissed in equal portions. He sat down at the table with his eyes downcast and fumed and fumed but didn't say a word. He reached for the drink, but Stiles snatched it out of his reach.</p><p> </p><p>“She put something in it.”</p><p> </p><p>“No I didn't!”</p><p> </p><p>“There's nothing in the drink, Stiles,” Derek huffed, “Sorry for ruining dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don't ruin dinner by getting sick,” Stiles shook his head, “But seriously, it takes a <em>lot </em>to make a werewolf throw up. We're going to the hospital.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek's eyes flashed red and he shook his head slightly, turning pale again.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles glared at Heather and Derek in turns and then threw up his hands, “Fine. Then I'm driving you home. Let's see if your pack can't talk some sense into you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Your dinner,” Derek pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles picked it up and took a bite, then motioned to the door. Derek shuffled out with him, looking sour and cranky the whole way. Stiles got him into his jeep and took his terse directions to a huge building that had once been a warehouse. It had been converted into huge apartments and Stiles was momentarily stunned when he walked inside Derek's huge penthouse loft. It was two stories with a spiral staircase in the back and exposed brick walls. The décor was sparse and Stiles immediately felt like this wasn't a home. He was so distracted that he didn't see the omega heading his way until she was nearly by their side.</p><p> </p><p>“Were you puking?” The blonde bombshell asked.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles gave her a once over and felt his hackles rise. What. The. Hell. She was hot as fuck!</p><p> </p><p>Derek grunted his answer and the girl- Stiles recalled her name was Erica- stepped forward to put her hand on him. Stiles growled and Erica gave him a disgusted look and flipped him the bird.</p><p> </p><p>Derek huffed, “Cut it out, you two. She's like my little sister. Erica, be nice.”</p><p> </p><p>“It's like you don't even <em>know </em>me,” She rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“He won't go to the hospital,” Stiles tattled.</p><p> </p><p>“It's like you don't even know <em>alphas</em>,” She finished off, then turned around and walked away in 6 inch stiletto heals while Stiles silently hated her cute little ass.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop staring,” Derek nudged him, “She's like my <em>little sister, </em>and you're my mate. Seriously.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you not see that!” Stiles gestured at her angrily.</p><p> </p><p>Derek glanced at her, “All I see is the girl who was nearly dying when her parents asked me to turn her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, fair,” Stiles huffed, “Where's the rest of your pack? Someone here has <em>got </em>to take my side.”</p><p> </p><p>“Isaac is working, but he'll home late. I'm fine, Stiles. Really. If I'd been poisoned we'd be seeing effects right now. I'm going to go brush my teeth.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek stepped into the bathroom while Stiles fumed. He was pretty sure he had Isaac's number from the work call pool, so he checked his phone, found it, and texted him.</p><p> </p><p>S: <em>Did you see Derek puke?</em></p><p> </p><p>I: <em>Yeah</em></p><p> </p><p>S: <em>Can you talk to him? I can't get him to go to the hospital.</em></p><p> </p><p>I: <em>No</em></p><p> </p><p>Stiles frowned, and was still contemplating his phone when Derek returned.</p><p> </p><p>“Something wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't think your pack likes me.”</p><p> </p><p>“They don't know you yet,” Derek snorted, “They're leery of changes. Once they know you're not going anywhere they'll stop being dicks.”</p><p> </p><p>“So they're just normally dicks?”</p><p> </p><p>Derek nodded with a fond smile and Stiles chuckled, “Oh, good. We should get along splendidly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you want to stay or drive me back to my car?” Derek asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Depends on how you feel. We could watch a movie?”</p><p> </p><p>“I feel fine,” Derek rolled his eyes and then paused and smirked, “I could give you the tour.”</p><p> </p><p>“Was that... are you seriously making a pass at me?”</p><p> </p><p>Derek raised an eyebrow and Stiles laughed, “I'm not put off, so don't freak out, but I do have to do homework and I have to apply for that second job I mentioned needing.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek's eyebrows lowered in confusion, “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“You weren't listening, huh?” Stiles sighed, “Well, you weren't feeling well, so-”</p><p><br/>“No, I heard you,” Derek interrupted, “I just don't know why you <em>still </em>need to take on a second job. It will interfere with us dating.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, well, yeah,” Stiles folded his arms, “Sadly, my education comes before your glorious self.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek looked even more confused, “Of course it does. And if you take more courses and work less jobs you'll be able to graduate faster. Of course, your job will probably-”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait,” Stiles held up his hand, “Wait. Wait. Wait. I'm... trying not to have our first fight immediately after our first date, so let me just take a breath. Okay. PHEW. You grew up rich, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Derek nodded eagerly, “Exactly.”</p><p> </p><p>“So a job is probably like a hobby to you. Well, to me it's a necessity. I need it like air.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek was bobble-head nodding, but still looked completely lost, “I want you to have a job you love. You want to be a social worker so... maybe my mom could find you some volunteer work? Something you could do to work towards your degree!”</p><p> </p><p>He looked so proud of himself, bless his heart.</p><p> </p><p>“Do. You. Know. Where. Money. Comes. From?” Stiles tried, talking very slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“OH!” Derek looked so relieved to have connected the dots, and immediately pulled his wallet out and handed Stiles his credit card, “I can wire you the cost of your semester and books if you give me your bank information and the amount. And you want new clothes, too, right? Just tell me how much and-”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait. Whoa!” Stiles threw the credit card at his head, but it caught air and just flopped to the ground anti-climactically.</p><p> </p><p>Derek gave it a confused look, “It's a platinum.”</p><p> </p><p>“It's a platinum,” Stiles gasped, “My gosh, that DOES make it mine! I'm so silly!”</p><p> </p><p>Derek was back to looking confused, “No. I'm lost now. What do you want?”</p><p> </p><p>“That question's a good start,” Stiles pointed at him, “I want to drop you off at your car and then go do homework and look for a second job.”</p><p> </p><p>“You won't be able to study if you're overworked,” Derek insisted, picking up the credit card and pressing it on Stiles again.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah... that's... that's true... you know we're not married yet, right? I mean, I do want to go there, but we still need to make sure that we <em>work </em>first.”</p><p> </p><p>“We work,” Derek nodded, “Your dad will come around. I'll be on my best behavior. Once he's okay with it I'll take you to pick out your collar.”</p><p> </p><p>“I feel like I slept through a conversation or two,” Stiles mumbled, staring down at the credit card, “But I guess I'm going shopping, so we'll pick this up when you're not out of sorts.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Derek smiled, guiding him to the door, “Retail therapy is the fastest there is.”</p><p> </p><p>Stiles snorted, “I'll have to take your word for it. I've never done that before.”</p><p> </p><p>Stiles dropped Derek off at his car, asking again if he was okay and sure about the car. He just shook his head and gave Stiles an amused look, kissed his cheek, and left.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles drove to the nearest outlet mall and sat in the jeep staring at the credit card. He had no idea what kind of limit it had. He was actually slightly panicked just holding it. Stiles took a few nervous breaths and got out of the car. He headed inside and bought a few essentials and then did some personal shopping. He bought more than a few items clothing items in red and then went to the food side of the store. He filled his grocery cart up with frozen vegetables, a few frozen pizzas for himself, and loads of non-perishable items before getting the basic fresh foods. By the time he stopped the cart was so full the apples kept rolling out and he had to catch them twice to avoid them bruising.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles was practically shaking at checkout and the woman clearly thought he was shady, but Stiles was sliding the card rather than handing it over so she couldn't say much. The card went through. $358. Stiles was <em>stunned. </em>That was more than he brought home in a week!</p><p> </p><p>Stiles walked the stuff to the car in a daze, drove home, and put it all away before having a thankfully small panic attack in the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Then he got excited.</p><p> </p><p>He ran upstairs and read the instructions on the hair dye box and then sat in the tub on his phone, texting his best friend Scott excitedly about his new boyfriend. Scott was away at a prestigious college that he'd managed to earn a scholarship to. It had taken <em>years </em>of hard work. Stiles' scholarships hadn't been as good as his, unfortunately, mainly because he couldn't go to college full time because he needed to make money for other things as well. Stiles was proud of his best friend and Scott was excited about Stiles' apparent sugar daddy.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles tried on his new clothes while he waited or his hair to dry, styled it, and then posed for pictures. There he stood in a red and dark grey pant suit with bright red hair. He took dozens of pictures, chose three that were cute or sexy, and sent them to Derek.</p><p> </p><p>His phone practically exploded.</p><p> </p><p>D: <em>Holy shit. </em></p><p>
  <em><br/>Your hair.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It's amazing. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I love it!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'm so fucking hard right now. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tell me you're done your homework.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>S: <em>Uh... I haven't even started. I got shopping happy. </em></p><p> </p><p>D: <em>You're so funny. And hot. Adorable. Fucking hell, Stiles, you look AMAZING. Come over. I need you. Badly. </em></p><p> </p><p>Stiles couldn't stop blushing and giggling. His dad had come home in the mean time and found Stiles sitting on his bedroom floor in a nice suit acting like a smitten teenage omega. His dad smirked at him and then headed to bed while Stiles tried to refocus on his homework. It wasn't actually due till next week, but with his ADD and work he knew it might take him a while to finish the assignments. However, he just couldn't say no to Derek's flood of texts. The guy was quiet as hell outside of a scene and Stiles was absolutely drunk on the attention.</p><p> </p><p>So he threw a few things into a bag and headed over to spend the night having wild sex with a hunky alpha.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles was almost out the door when his dad stopped him, “Stiles! About that alpha!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry dad! Can't go now! Booty call!”</p><p> </p><p>“STILES!”</p><p> </p><p>He fled. Whatever his dad had found out about Derek when he'd done a background check, Stiles really didn't want to know. For now, this was too good to be true and he wanted to roll around in it before it turned sour.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek was glad Stiles was coming over instead of wanting to head to a club again. He seemed to have put his worries about being alone with Derek aside and the alpha was excited to show him his collection of toys and props. Derek's room was on the second story of the loft and featured a <em>huge </em>skylight as well as a small balcony. The skylight he'd expanded because the one that he'd started off with had been too tiny. It had an electric screen that could move across it and a timer set to close it just before noon and open it just after each day. That was because the downside of a skylight was that it absolutely <em>baked </em>his bedroom. He kept the heat vents off even in the winter, and slept naked because the central air didn't quite cool it off enough in the hot California summer.</p><p> </p><p>The reason for the huge skylight and curtain-less glass balcony doors was Derek's plant collection. He had an absolutely obscene amount of potted trees, ferns, vines growing all along one wall on trellises, and a table at the foot of his huge four-poster bed that was covered in flowers and herbs. The larger pots were on wheeled stands so he could move them without risking damage to their occupants, and yes, he'd named them all. He had a journal with all their information in it from their given names to their scientific names and what they each needed to stay healthy.</p><p> </p><p>Derek's obsession with his plants didn't extend to his Red Riding Hood fetish, but now that he had a partner coming over instead of utilizing the club he was suddenly seeing how he might have unconsciously made himself a forest in his room. He rearranged the plants twice before Stiles knocked on the loft door and headed down at a quick trot. He was practically giddy and had to make himself school his expression so he didn't chase Stiles off with how silly he was being.</p><p> </p><p>When he opened the door it nearly took his breath away. Stiles had red tips in his styles hair, a red cape with a hood- currently lowered- draped over his shoulders and pinned in the front with a stylized metal leaf, and a burgundy and gray suit on. The vest framed his chest and waist so perfectly that for a moment Derek just stared at him and panted with want.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey there, Sourwolf,” Stiles flirted shamelessly, and then paused as he dropped the act and turned into an excited puppy, “Do I smell melted cheese?!”</p><p> </p><p>Derek laughed and stepped aside to let him in, “I made calzone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yesssss!” Stiles punched the air and headed straight for the kitchen nook, “Your kitchen is so small but it's laid out really well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks?” Derek wondered.</p><p><br/>“Oh, totally a compliment. Efficiency is better than waisted space. Like, if you have six feet of counter but the only part of it you use is the foot next to the sink, what's the point?”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm pretty sure I know what I'd be doing with six feet of spare counter space,” Derek decided as he pulled the cape aside to check out Stiles' ass.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey now, food first. I have other needs besides your body.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek laughed lightly and headed for the oven that was just keeping it warm at this point. He wondered at how much he'd laughed since meeting Stiles. It felt like he'd been restored to a point before all the bad dates had started happening. A clean slate didn't happen often in life, and if he could start that point over without repeating his shitty teenage behavior then he knew he should embrace it. He couldn't let fear rule him, even though a huge part of him felt like this was too good to be true and a set-up for a gigantic let-down of devastating proportions. He shrugged off the feeling that he was waiting for the other shoe to drop and served up the meal he'd made.</p><p> </p><p>“An alpha that can cook, is into my kink, doesn't treat me like shit, and wants to spend money on me? I keep waiting to wake up!” Stiles gaped at the food, “You know you're too good to be true, right? Like, this is scary beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek paused, wondering if they were both scared, but shook it off. He served their dinner and they spent it talking and enjoying the food. Stiles told him more about his school work, but apparently hadn't used the credit card to sign up for more classes yet. Derek figured it was too late in the semester. Finally, Stiles stopped his long winded chatter to ask about Derek's job and schooling. Derek paused, and felt his cheeks heat up.</p><p> </p><p>“I... uh... I never finished college.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, okay,” Stiles nodded, “So what do you do for a living?”</p><p> </p><p>Derek blinked. He'd never seen someone just <em>shrug that off</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I have a lot of interests...” Derek grimaced, “But until I figure out what I want to do I've just been working for my... mom.”</p><p> </p><p>Stiles nodded, “You are <em>super</em> uncomfortable with this situation, so I'm going to change the subject. What's your favorite movie?”</p><p> </p><p>“The Last Broadcast,” Derek spat out.</p><p> </p><p>“The who-slash-what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it never got super popular. It was an Indie film and supposedly it inspired The Blair Witch project, but I never saw that one so I can't say for sure. The creators saw The Last Broadcast before they wrote The Blair Witch project, but the lawsuit never went through. It's pretty well done, and of course it has lots of woods in it so...”</p><p> </p><p>Stiles smirked, “So you wanna watch a scary movie about being in the woods with something hunting you to get in the mood.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have a toothbrush, a weighted blanket, and lube pads just in case you wanted to stay over,” Derek admitted, “I got the puppies out of the house for a few hours, but they'll be back. I've told them to be respectful- and by respectful I mean silent.”</p><p> </p><p>“Guess I have to add thoughtful and unassuming to your list of qualifications. Well, whatever your concerns are about your resume, let me assure you that I would hire you to play Big Bad in an instant.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek couldn't help the grin that spread across his face and Stiles cooed over his blush.</p><p> </p><p>XXX</p><p> </p><p>Stiles stared off into the distance with a giddy look on his face while Derek cut a slice of omelet off of his plate, scooped it up, and eased it towards his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Open up for the choo-choo,” Derek teased, trying not to laugh at Stiles' fucked out grin.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles opened up and Derek hoped it wouldn't topple back out, but instinct took over and he stopped giggling enough to eat his breakfast. Derek smiled at him happily and fed himself as well. Isaac was staring at Stiles in disgust and Erica was gaping at them both in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you <em>do</em> to him?” Erica whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Derek's expression dropped but his tone of voice stayed soft and soothing, “I'm not joking. No talking or you leave. He's in a very... unique place right now and your comments could throw him off and put him into a bad headspace.”</p><p> </p><p>Erica and Isaac gave each other baffled and horrified looks and then eased their plates off the bar counter and tiptoed to the couch to eat there. Derek continued to feed Stiles and himself until Stiles noticed his own fork and started on his own, his expression a bit less loopy. Derek let him continue his meal while smiling at the adorable omega. He'd been absolutely gorgeous the night before. Their play session had been more serious than playful, but they'd also had the time to talk through their kink lists. Stiles hadn't played as much as Derek so he was eager to try everything. That meant his list of interests was a lot longer than Derek's was, but Stiles hadn't been disappointed. He'd listened to his reasons and shrugged off the stuff they weren't going to do together. Derek let himself feel the disappointment. He knew how it would go. Stiles would either demand he try stuff he wasn't comfortable with and he'd cave, or he'd go screw someone else behind his back to try the things that Derek didn't want to do. Stiles had chosen behind his back. On one hand, that would mean Derek didn't have recurring nightmares about the stuff they did together, but on the other hand he'd have to sneak a paternity test for every kid they had together someday. It was probably the better of the two. He could continue to adore him to his face and still have great sex.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles was drifting slowly out of his headspace, giggling because he'd just decided to call it his <em>red</em>space, when he realized they had company. His supernatural hearing had kicked back in and Isaac and Erica were on the couch behind him, silverware clinking and stinking of discomfort. Derek noticed him silently freaking out and gripped his hand tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“It's okay,” Derek soothed, “They're my pack, and they're adjusting just like we are. You were amazing last night and you look adorable now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm dressed, right?” Stiles squeaked, afraid to look down.</p><p> </p><p>“Completely covered, and your hair's been brushed.”</p><p> </p><p>“You brushed my hair?” Stiles' lips twitched.</p><p> </p><p>“You insisted.”</p><p> </p><p>“That does sound like me,” Stiles chuckled, “This is fantastic, did you make it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, you cooked,” Derek stated, “It was actually pretty impressive. You sang the whole time in Spanish.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don't get too excited, I only know the one song.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then you sat down and I had to feed you because apparently that was the end of your functional zone out.”</p><p> </p><p>Stiles laughed lightly, “I've never been so deep in redspace before. Of course, I've only been twice with another person, so...”</p><p> </p><p>Derek laughed as well, shaking his head in amusement, “You got there <em>solo?”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Well, yeah, how do you think I knew it was my thing?”</p><p> </p><p>“With what? Porn?!” Derek shoveled more food in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but it wasn't as cool as that <em>movie </em>last night!”</p><p> </p><p>“It's a classic,” Derek admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what now?” Stiles asked, “I've never done the day after thing before.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have class or work?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it's a double day off. I was going to spend it looking for a second job, but you seem to want me to not have one, so...”</p><p> </p><p>“Only if you want one,” Derek frowned.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles had spent their entire first date complaining about having to work two jobs and not being able to afford his college education <em>and </em>food. Derek had provided him with an out, which he'd been <em>obviously </em>fishing for, and he still didn't seem satisfied. Maybe he wanted a collar already? It would make sense since he'd taken risks with Derek he hadn't before.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't want one,” Stiles groaned, taking another bite of his omelet, “Why do I cook better when I'm drunk and- apparently- in redspace?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don't know,” Derek considered, “I'll have to keep that in mind. This is a <em>really good</em> omelet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right?” Stiles finally dared to turn around, “Did I make some for you, too?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, and it's weird that you don't remember,” Isaac snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“Isaac!” Derek barked.</p><p> </p><p>“It's fine, let him snark,” Stiles sighed, “We should get it out of the way anyway. You and I are headed towards serious at breakneck speed. Hey, Isaac, why don't you like me anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why aren't you asking me?” Erica narrowed her eyes at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you like me,” Stiles nodded, “You're just pretending not to to haze me, which I completely respect.”</p><p> </p><p>Erica sighed, “It's true. You're weirdly adorable and make Derek smile.”</p><p> </p><p>“We're going shopping once you drop the act. To bond,” Stiles nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Sweet, I love shopping,” Erica smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Especially on Derek's dime,” Isaac grouched.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it's a money thing,” Stiles nodded, “That makes sense. The money thing is confusing me, too. We can bond over that!”</p><p> </p><p>“Stiles,” Derek tried, but Isaac cut him off.</p><p> </p><p>“We can bond over you using him?! Like every other shitty little slut who's walked into his life?!” Isaac shot to his feet, “And then when you set his fucking <em>bed </em>on fire, who do you think is there to tell him over and over and <em>over again</em> that he's not a monster just because he attracts them all the time?!”</p><p> </p><p>“This is ironic for reasons you probably don't understand,” Stiles uttered under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>Derek roared, reds flashing, and Isaac flinched back and coward, but kept shouting anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“He's so fucking broken and you don't even know him but you're in here making plans for a future with him?! We're his future! You're going to be his fucking <em>nightmare!”</em></p><p> </p><p>Derek crossed the room at lightning speed, grabbed Isaac's arm and made to drag him off, but Stiles caught the other one and stared Derek down.</p><p> </p><p>“Derek, your beta needs to voice some of his fears over his future mommy, and that's okay. You have to let them work through this.”</p><p> </p><p>“What. Is. Wrong. With. You.” Isaac whispered at Stiles.</p><p> </p><p>Derek let Isaac go, looking sour as he stared the beta down. He was clearly threatening him with his eyebrows, but Isaac was scowling at Stiles and didn't catch on.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait. Wait,” Stiles uttered, stepping back and turning on Derek to the alphas absolute horror, “I told you about all my troubles and you threw a credit card at me. I told you I was okay with not doing fake castration play and you <em>flinched.</em> That was backwards. You shouldn't flinch when I'm okay with stuff. Then this morning, you're all up in your beta's faces- and omega, excuse me Erica- but you're not trying to protect me from them or you wouldn't have let Isaac finish a sentence. Derek... are you okay?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It felt surreal, sitting there in his Jeep crying over a guy he barely knew. Derek had insisted on driving him home because it was the responsible thing to do after a scene. He wanted Stiles to be in his father's care before he left in case Stiles went into a drop. Stiles maintained that breaking up with Stiles after a scene was the irresponsible part and far more likely to cause him to drop. Isaac was following behind in Derek's car to drive him back.</p><p> </p><p>“You're an idiot,” Stiles hiccuped, “You dump people who <em>don't </em>care about you, not people who are worried that you're throwing money at your mental health problems.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek didn't answer. He just pulled into Stiles' driveway and waited for Stiles to get out of his jeep. That was backwards and also dumb, so Stiles sat there sniffling and sobbing. He was allowed to cry, okay? His <em>mate </em>was dumping him because he'd asked too many questions, and asking questions was a part of who Stiles was so there was really no way around that.</p><p> </p><p>The door to the house opened and John hurried out at a purposeful trot and Stiles quickly silenced his sobs, because having Derek shot by his dad wasn't a good way to end things for a guy who was apparently traumatized by previous abusive exes. John yanked open the driver's side door and hauled Derek out of the car while Stiles shouted in alarm and scrambled out his own side. When he righted himself it was to see John <em>hugging Derek Hale. </em>Hard.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles gaped. Derek had both arms up like he was arrested, so whatever look on his face had to be hysterical and Stiles was missing it. Isaac had exited the Camero and ran a few steps forward only to stop and gape at them in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm glad you told him,” John told him, “I was going to so you didn't have to, but it's better coming from you. Stiles is a really empathetic guy, so he's probably going to be annoying as hell for a bit, but I'll make him tone it down. I know you probably hear this all the time, but you didn't deserve what they did to you. Not a single damn thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is so weird,” Stiles uttered.</p><p> </p><p>John gave him a grimace over Derek's shoulder and stepped back, “Look, he puts his foot in his mouth all the time, but you will never meet a man more loyal, understanding, devoted, loving, and <em>annoyingly</em> persistent on keeping you healthy and happy as my kid over there. From what I've learned talking to your mom and reviewing your case file, you two are going to be a great match and I'm just...” John sniffed hard, trying to look alpha and failing a bit, “I'm just so glad that you two found each other. After what Stiles has been through he needs a good man, and I'm proud to call you son.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dad, oh my god, no,” Stiles whimpered.</p><p> </p><p>“Right! Right!” John stepped back, “I'm getting ahead of myself. You two still need to get to know each other. Nothing wrong with a long courtship period, especially these days. I mean, two hundred years ago his mom and I just jumped right into claiming, but you kids don't even do that anymore!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Stiles gasped, “That's it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, my point is, you have my blessing, Derek, and I want you to know that my home is-”</p><p> </p><p>“Claiming me!” Stiles shouted.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles realized belatedly that in his excitement he had shouted way, <em>way </em>too loud. Next door Mrs. Rubnik dropped her watering can on her foot. Isaac gasped so hard he started choking on his spit. Derek spun around sharply and then grimaced and touched his neck where he'd managed to twinge it. John looked like Samhein had come early and clapped his hand sharply.</p><p> </p><p>“Well! Glad to be inspirational despite you being grown!” John replied, a hint of panic in his voice, “Why don't you two come inside and have some coffee while you tell Derek not to panic about your mouth running away with itself, hm?”</p><p> </p><p>Derek was staring at Stiles with his jaw hanging loose while John took his arm to guide him into the house and hissed at Stiles to get his shit together. Stiles turned to Isaac and hissed at <em>him </em>to get <em>his </em>shit together and followed after his dad and future mate.</p><p> </p><p>He was <em>not </em>getting away from him.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claimed? <em>Claimed? </em>What the hell had he been thinking mentioning that around his Stiles?</p><p> </p><p>John practically frog-marched the gobsmacked alpha Stiles had gotten himself hooked on into the house and shoved him at the sofa while hurrying into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“So, Derek! Are you a beer or a whiskey man?” John asked.</p><p> </p><p>The back door slammed while his head was in the fridge. John straightened up and looked around the house in surprise. The back gate was swinging and there was only one person in the house. He followed the sound of the heartbeat to his private office. His <em>locked </em>private office.</p><p> </p><p>“You have a key to my office?!” John gaped at Stiles as he paged through the file he'd made on Derek Hale and the personal notes he'd written.</p><p> </p><p>“I have a key to everything in this town,” Stiles mumbled as he tapped a pen on the desk.</p><p> </p><p>“That's not ominous at all.”</p><p> </p><p>“And Derek's got a key to my heart,” Stiles growled, eyes beginning to glow, “So I'm going to have to either get him to relinquish it or use it.”</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell is going on?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, he dumped me.”</p><p> </p><p>“He <em>what?”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that's why I was crying in the car before you <em>humiliated </em>yourself. What was that all about?”</p><p> </p><p>“You only cry when you're mad! I thought he'd told you what those women put him through and were boiling over!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I was mad alright,” Stiles growled out, “I was mad that he'd looked me dead in the eyes and told me that his packmate was right, and he didn't want to have to uproot his pack because of yet another insane lover.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why the hell did he call you insane?” John snapped, “You're annoying and weird as hell, but you're not a <em>problem</em>! You're a damn good man and any alpha should be happy to-”</p><p> </p><p>Stiles slammed his hand down on the file in front of him, “Because <em>he's </em>the one who's not right in the head and thinks I'm like <em>these assholes!</em> What the hell did I ever see in that guy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Stiles, I'm so, so sorry,” John reached for him, but Stiles squirmed away.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to be alone,” Stiles choked out, “I just... gimme some time, pops.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek was <em>mourning </em>and it was <em>awful. </em>Isaac couldn't help but wonder if he'd made a horrible mistake when he'd confronted Stiles. He could smell Derek's fear ramping up with every single word he'd said, and when Stiles didn't deny that he was a crazy murderer it only got worse. Then he'd gone and turned to Derek and asked if <em>he </em>was the problem! Being gaslit by crazy ass women was Derek's fatal flaw, and when he saw Stiles turn to him with worry in his eyes it had pushed him from fear to resignation. Derek firmly believed that he was incapable of finding someone safe to love, and without meaning to Isaac had reinforced that fear and then put it on display. Derek had gone from beginning of a relationship motions- in which he bowed to his partner's every whim- to the end in which he <em>fled </em>them, in quick succession.</p><p> </p><p>After every previous relationship that Isaac had seen Derek had been more or less resigned, angry, and defensive... not to mention scared out of his mind as they started stalking and harassing him. Not this time. Derek had returned home and gone to his room without a word. When he'd finally emerged a day later he'd smelled of snot and salty tears. It was awful and Isaac was just repeating to himself what Derek had told him time and again: Derek only attracted psychopaths. Stiles <em>would </em>have turned on them eventually. The last thing they needed was for Derek to wake up to all his clothes sliced into shreds, or the car windows smashed in, or the horror of waking up to their flat on fire. Isaac had grown up with an abusive asshole. They never changed, and that was the only type Derek had. He felt bad for his alpha, but the guy <em>had </em>to stay single.</p><p> </p><p>A knock at the door, but Derek was locked in his room with the soundproof barrier so unless the doorbell got rung he'd stay right there. Isaac checked the security camera on his cell phone and frowned at the sight of Stiles standing on the other side with a box.</p><p> </p><p>Shit.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Stiles?” A voice called behind Stiles, making him jump and turn in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit, Parrish! You really are <em>way </em>too good at disguising your approach! I didn't hear a thing!”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks. Listen, you need to get out of here. Someone called in a possible bomb threat.”</p><p> </p><p>“They called the cops on me?! Fucking cowards! Open the fucking door, Derek!” Stiles shouted, leaning on the bell this time.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You're </em>the bomb threat?” Parrish asked, sidling up beside him and glancing in the box, “Are those red lace panties?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, the only explosion these cause are in the pants of the alpha on the other side of this door, and he just broke my heart.”</p><p> </p><p>Parrish narrowed his eyes, flared his nostrils, and slammed his fist on the door three times, “POLICE! OPEN UP!”</p><p> </p><p>“Solidarity,” Stiles whispered as the door swung open.</p><p> </p><p>Isaac grimaced at Stiles, “Derek's not here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, whatever, here's his crap. His credit card's in there too, so don't throw it out before you pull that out. Don't want to inconvenience your rich bitch alpha,” Stiles replied, voice cracking as the waterworks started up again, “Damn it, why do I always cry when I'm mad? This is so embarrassing.”</p><p> </p><p>“These aren't Derek's clothes,” Isaac replied, fishing out the card and pushing the box back at Stiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah they are. He paid for them, and apparently accepting money from him is some kind of cardinal sin, so he can keep them.” Stiles shoved the box back.</p><p> </p><p>“Then why didn't you just <em>return them.”</em> Isaac shoved back.</p><p> </p><p>“They're sexy clothes, dumbass, nobody is taking them <em>back</em>,” Stiles shoved the box back at Isaac, who finally accepted it, “Besides, you all heavily implied he has a <em>type, </em>so they'll probably fit the next guy he plays mind games with before <em>ruining him for sex forever</em> and ditching him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who's there, Isaac?” Derek called from inside the building.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I need to leave now,” Stiles sniffled, leaning into Parrish who put an arm around him comfortingly.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Stiles. I'll buy you a milkshake.” Parrish promised, “Maybe now you'll consider my proposal?”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, and yeah. Maybe. Not like I've got a mate to wait for <em>now</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stiles?” Derek leaned on the door, pushing it further open while Isaac stared down at the box and looked confused, “What are you doing here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Giving you back the stuff you bought for me,” Stiles forced out between clenched teeth, “I kept the food, because we really do need it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sure,” Derek replied, eyes conflicted, “You could have kept the clothes. Just... do you... you need anything else?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, a fucking time machine,” Stiles grimaced, “Thanks for nothing, asshole.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stiles, wait,” Derek moved forward, but Isaac blocked him quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“Derek, you <em>know </em>what he'll be like!” Isaac insisted.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Derek, you know exactly what I'm like,” Stiles snapped, “And since mate sex is the best sex, you get to spend the rest of your pathetic life just like I do. Unfulfilled and alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“He was your <em>mate?”</em> Parrish snarled angrily, eyes flaring orange.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Was.”</p><p> </p><p>Parrish gripped Stiles' shoulders tighter and turned them both to speed walk him out of there. Smart hellhound. Stiles was seconds from becoming an actual threat to the guy and so was Parrish. He'd always wanted Stiles as a mate, probably mostly to get close to the Sherriff, but that didn't mean he was unaffected by Stiles' scent. He'd asked for Stiles' hand officially the day he'd hit puberty but Stiles and his dad had been a bit uncomfortable and refused.</p><p> </p><p>“Stiles?! What the hell is this?!” Derek shrieked, his voice higher than normal.</p><p> </p><p>Parrish stopped, damn it. Stiles sighed as the man turned sharply to make sure Derek wasn't a threat to Stiles, keeping himself between Stiles and Derek. Stiles peered around Parrish and then winced as he saw Derek holding up Stiles' collar.</p><p> </p><p>“Stiles?” Parrish's eyes flew to Stiles' neck and he tugged his hoodie aside to reveal Stiles' bare neck, “Why the fuck aren't you wearing your collar?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Like I said: mate sex is the best sex. The only way to get close to feeling satisfied with anyone ever again is to be claimed by them.”</p><p> </p><p>“When you mentioned claiming I thought you meant you'd let me claim you so I'd feel safe with you!” Derek growled, eyes starting to glow red, “I thought you'd come back during heat!”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Stiles scoffed, “Coming here in heat and asking for a claim would be manipulative as fuck. That's actually seriously sick and let me repeat what I said before: you're not well. I never gave you a reason to feel unsafe, and when I tried to address what is clearly a mental health issue you threw me away like <em>garbage.</em> I'm tired, Derek. Tired of every single thing in my life being harder than it should be. I'm going to either accept Parrish here if my dad is cool with it or haunt that club until I find a husband and let him claim me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stiles, that's an awful plan!” Parrish spat in horror, “Your dad might shoot this down. What if whoever you end up with beats you? Claiming creates an <em>addiction </em>to the person who absorbs the fluids in your bond sac. You'll be stuck with whoever bites your neck!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but I'll have the cubs I've wanted since I was a kid and another income to help my dad.”</p><p> </p><p>“That guy doesn't have to give John shit!” Derek argued.</p><p> </p><p>“You don't get to say his name,” Stiles pointed at Derek angrily, “And I'll make it work. I'm smart, Derek. Something you'd have figured out if you stuck around. I know how to deal with a tough situation and it's made me strong as hell.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you <em>were </em>only after his money!” Isaac insisted, pulling at Derek's arm, “You see?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that's right, Isaac, I definitely smell like his mate because I'm evil incarnate<em>. </em>Totally was at that kinky club before him because I was stalking <em>him. </em>Respected his hard stops because I'm a psycho who's going to burn down his house after I get rejected. That's exactly why I returned his credit card without buying a new car with it first.” Stiles hesitated a moment, “<em>Does </em>it have a limit that high?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Isaac nodded.</p><p><br/>“And what about you, huh? You're a grown ass man, Isaac Lahey. Why are <em>you </em>living on Derek's dime? I get Erica, she's a literal fish out of water, but you have zero excuse! Your job was supposed to be a soft ball, but rich people like Derek have no clue that retail is a mental bloodbath. You can handle that, so your PTSD can't be holding you back as much as you let him think. So why, huh? Why are you living under your alpha's roof, burying yourself dick-deep in his business, manipulating the hell out of him? Pot... kettle.”</p><p> </p><p>“Isaac is my packmate, he's allowed,” Derek defended miserably while Isaac gaped at Stiles with a wounded look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“You two are a real piece of work,” Jordan told them, pushing Stiles towards the exit, “We're buying you a new collar.”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Stiles grouched.</p><p> </p><p>“Stiles!” Derek started after him, but Parrish turned back and put his hand on his gun.</p><p> </p><p>“Go. Inside. Your. Apartment.” Parrish growled.</p><p> </p><p>“Stiles, be <em>reasonable.” </em>Derek begged.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Stiles replied, “I was <em>perfectly reasonable</em> and got fucked over. I'm done with reasonable. I'm done with waiting for love to land in my lap. It doesn't exist for me now and I'm going to move on. You can fuck right off.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek let out a strangled sound, looking tortured and angry and emo, but Isaac was tugging him inside so he relented eventually and the door shut before Parrish shot his dumb ass.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm calling your dad.” Parrish told him.</p><p> </p><p>“Go for it. I'm an adult. He can't control me anymore.” Stiles huffed, knowing he sounded juvenile and not caring.</p><p> </p><p>“You have a shocking blind spot where your dad is concerned.” Parrish replied, “He'll get you to see reason.”</p><p> </p><p>“He'll hand me off to you, you mean,” Stiles replied, feeling unbearably tired, “My dad knows what being shut down by my mate means for me as much as I do. My slutty phase is officially over. I'm not going to be able to enjoy sex with anyone who doesn't claim me and I want a family. You'll do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gee, I'm swooning. Please, stop flattering me,” Parrish rolled his eyes hard as they stopped by Stiles' jeep, “Meet me at the station?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isaac had thought Derek was mourning before hand, but apparently that had just been moping while expecting Stiles to turn up to either destroy them all or demand a claim. <em>Now </em>he was mourning. If mourning was the right word. Depressed and destroyed might fit better.</p><p> </p><p>Derek took the box of Stiles' things as far as the couch, lied down on it, and crushed the box into his chest. He laid there and stared into the distance with his mouth slightly open in horror.</p><p> </p><p>“I just... I just lost my <em>mate. </em>I chased off my <em>mate.</em>” Derek whispered, “What the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I figure out how people <em>work?”</em></p><p> </p><p>“It wasn't your fault,” Isaac tried, feeling deflated and off-guard now that Stiles had left. Not only had he not tried anything violent, he'd had the police on his side. Isaac adored the police. He'd always thought that if he had been strong enough to call them on his dad he'd have been safer, “Derek, it wasn't your fault. You... you were doing great with him.”</p><p> </p><p>“He was so happy and then I just... I hurt him. Why did I do that? Why do I <em>always hurt people.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“You don't!” Isaac insisted, coming around to sit on the coffee table, “You'd never hurt me or Erica.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek's eyes drifted up to Isaac's face, wide and dilated and completely unfocused, “I might. I will. I'll hurt you, too, and you've already been through so much.”</p><p> </p><p>Isaac's stomach dropped and real fear clenched at his throat, making it difficult to speak, “You wouldn't. You're too hard on yourself. This... this is my fault. I chased Stiles away. I scared you by talking about the past and making him out to be a monster.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek sat up slowly, eyes piercing through Isaac, “You did, didn't you? You manipulated the whole thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, I didn't mean to, I just... I was trying to protect...”</p><p> </p><p>“You rejected my mate and convinced me to do the same to him.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I-”</p><p> </p><p>“And without a proper rejection I still want him. I'll <em>always </em>still want him, even if he... when he... bonds with someone else.”</p><p> </p><p>“He won't. We'll go talk to him and-”</p><p> </p><p>“You're just like <em>her.</em>” Derek hissed, eyebrows descending like a guillotine.</p><p> </p><p>Now Isaac's voice was truly gone. He made a tiny squeak of protest and then sat there shaking and trying not to piss himself. Derek was right. Isaac had been the toxic one this time. He'd been the one who poisoned everything around him. He didn't want to admit it, but it was true. He'd hurt Stiles, and in turn Derek, instead of protecting them. It wasn't what he'd intended, but as so many stated intentions didn't matter. Actions did.</p><p> </p><p>“Derek?” Erica was in the doorway to her room looking scared out of her mind and clutching the frame, “What's going on?”</p><p> </p><p>“Isaac was just leaving,” Derek stated coldly.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I-” Isaac choked on his words, tears filling his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Get. Out.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, please!” Erica pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>“GET OUT NOW!” Derek flew up onto his feet, rage burning red in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Isaac let out a broken cry, fell backwards over the table, and fled for the door at top speed. It wasn't until he was in the parking lot, not knowing where to go or what to do, that he'd realized that in trying to protect his alpha he had lost his pack.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles' dad hadn't put up with Parrish and Stiles having a shouting match in the middle of the precinct. He'd sent them <em>both </em>to their respective homes, Stiles to sulk and Parrish to remember he wasn't Stiles' partner... yet. So his father was probably going to give him his blessing, which was fine with Stiles. He really didn't want to go back to the club and seek out a mate there. Parrish at least was someone he <em>knew</em> and had grown up around for the last few years of his adolescence. He had no attraction to him, but the guy was nice, had a steady job, and wanted a family. Those were all the qualifications Stiles needed after losing his intended.</p><p> </p><p>It still hurt. It hurt <em>so much. </em>He thought he had found his soul mate. His perfect match. His everything. They had seemed so <em>right </em>together, hell they even had the same kinks! How many people met, fell in love, and figured out ten years in that they were bored as hell with fucking the same person in the same way for a decade? Even if they got tired of Red and Big Bad just being in the kinky community meant they had other options. They could have lived sexily <em>and </em>happily ever after!</p><p> </p><p>Until he'd thrown it all away. It was all so damn shocking and Stiles was still half certain it hadn't happened, which was why when Derek showed up at his door he opened it and stared at the guy in confusion for several seconds. Neither of them spoke first. Derek looked a bit green and Stiles worried he'd puke again.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Stiles finally uttered, gesturing at him miserably.</p><p> </p><p>“I threw Isaac out,” Derek told him.</p><p> </p><p>“Congrats?” Stiles shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted you to know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“He... he really messed with my head, but I don't think he meant to. I sent him to my mother so he isn't packless, but you never have to see him again if you don't want to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, obviously, considering he's not in my life. Now why are you here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to apologize,” Derek tried, his eyebrows peaked and eyes sincere, “You're right. You didn't do anything to destroy my trust in you. That was all me. All my issues. I'm <em>in </em>therapy, and after you left and I threw Isaac out I finally called her and she talked me down. I was in a really bad place, and I think I still am, so I won't ask you to go out with me again. I just hope that you'll consider putting off being claimed by someone until I can get to a place where I'm good enough for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, you with your Smolder on,” Stiles grimaced and leaned against the door jam, “Why are you <em>doing </em>this? I can't take the back and forth! First you try to get me to reject you, then you throw yourself at me full tilt, act like we're married, then you <em>dump me, </em>then you start expecting me to be this pest about it, and then- <em>then</em>- you have the nerve to show up here looking contrite and adorable with your bunny teeth and your sad eyes and ask for another chance?! Why don't I hate you?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Because we're meant to be mates, and I'm guessing you read the files on me since you seem to know why I'm acting the way I am.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, because you've been seriously traumatized,” Stiles sighed, “Thing is, I know a thing or two about trauma. Most kids don't lose a parent growing up, certainly not kids whose parents aren't powerful alphas. I was picked on <em>really</em> badly after my mom died. People thought it meant she was weak, so they thought that made <em>me </em>weak. Add in that I'm a bit of an oddball already and my teen years were absolute hell. I know what abuse looks like. I know what it feels like.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm sorry for adding to that pain.”</p><p> </p><p>“You get how loss is bad for me, right? I mean, here I am, this guy who lost his mom and you just <em>left me. </em>I'm not okay with what you did and 'I'm working on myself' isn't enough.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek's eyes dropped to the ground, “I understand. I'll go.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, don't,” Stiles sighed miserably, “Because on the other hand I'm never going to forgive myself if I don't at least <em>try </em>again. It's been a roller coaster. You have to promise me you won't do that again.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can't...” Derek's voice croaked, “I can't make that promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“You really think that claiming me would make you feel better?”</p><p> </p><p>Derek's eyes glowed red, “It would mean you were addicted to me. You wouldn't hurt me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You obviously don't know how addiction works,” Stiles stated bitterly, “Not to mention it's one-sided. There's a reason most omegas are <em>heavily </em>against claiming. It really only affects them. Sure, it changes their scent to others, but in the end the person screwed by it is the omega. You could still <em>leave me</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“We could get married,” Derek rushed in, “Write a pre-nup. If I left you get everything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you actually <em>care</em> about your money?”</p><p> </p><p>Derek shook his head in all honesty, “My mom would make sure I never lacked.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, so that wouldn't work. Not to mentions, what if we <em>did </em>want to split up? Like both of us? You'd be screwed and that would be cruel. Not to mention it would be diving into the deep end of a relationship really, really fast. Again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then what do we <em>do?”</em> Derek growled, “I don't want you bonding with that cop just because I'm a fuck up! I've been getting better! I was a totally different- and <em>awful-</em> guy two years ago, I'll be an even better one in two more!”</p><p> </p><p>“So we take it slow,” Stiles replied softly, putting a hand on his hands were they were clenched into fists tight enough to cut into his hands even with dull nails, “We go to <em>couples </em>counseling and we date like we aren't mates until we decide to acknowledge it and get hitched or split up. My dad has this cool saying: mates don't come with manuals. It's true. We smell amazing to each other, but that doesn't mean our relationship isn't going to be hard work. It doesn't mean it will all just fall into place like sunshine on a beach.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should have a podcast. Your prose is amazing.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Stiles nodded, “And I do.”</p><p> </p><p>“You do?” Derek perked up, “Have a podcast?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, for a few years now. I started it in highschool. It was ripping on teachers then, but now it's mainly political comedy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'd like to hear it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'd like you to hear it. I'd also like to hear more about you. What are you into besides the color red?” Stiles gestured to welcome him in and stepped back into his house, “What do you like to eat besides Legendary Frappuccinos?”</p><p> </p><p>“Never, ever mention those again,” Derek shuddered in horror.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles let out a slow breath and Isaac leaned over him to fuss with his hair again.</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking hell, Isaac, make like Elsa and Let It Go!” Stiles waved him away, batting at him angrily.</p><p> </p><p>“I just want your hair to look nice for-”</p><p> </p><p>“It's been professionally done, your nattering won't help!”</p><p> </p><p>“Lay off him, Stiles,” Scott scolded lightly, pressing a kiss to Isaac's temple, “He wants your wedding to be perfect, that's all.”</p><p> </p><p>Isaac nodded, all big puppy dog eyes with a wobbling bottom lip.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh!” Stiles groaned, “I can't stay mad at you!”</p><p> </p><p>Stiles shoved himself up out of the make up chair in Lydia's bedroom and stomped over to his wedding dress. He had opted for traditional because it meant wearing his mother's dress and that meant more to him than being hyper-feminist. Besides, half of feminism was <em>being accepted as yourself</em>. That meant accepting the omegas who only wore pants <em>and </em>the omegas who only wore dresses.</p><p> </p><p>Over the last three years Stiles and Derek had lived, laughed, and loved... as well as freaked, fought, and fucked. They had been in couples counseling for the first two and then struck out on their own to find that it wasn't as scary as they'd thought. The first month of their relationship had been the worst in a way, but it was also the source of a lot of jokes now. Isaac was back in Derek's pack, and with him had come Scott who had taken one look at the guy during one of Stiles' birthday parties and declared himself in love. Alpha-beta combinations were more common than alpha-omega, but there was still that expectation that strong alphas like Scott would marry omegas and make lots of alpha babies. That hadn't happened, and Isaac couldn't even <em>have </em>his cubs, so Stiles had stepped up to the plate. After a talking it through with a several doctors and counselors Stiles had gone off his birth control, banned Derek from his bedroom during his heat (with the alpha's blessing) accepted a cup of Scott's baby batter (so gross) and gotten himself in a family way. He'd delivered Scott and Isaac's daughter four months ago, and she was being pushed down the isle in a pram by Isaac as their flower girl.</p><p> </p><p>It was during his pregnancy when Stiles was moody, gassy, miserable, and crying over the fact the baby wasn't going to be his that Derek had sat down beside him, held out a pint of Rocky Road ice cream, and asked him to marry him in the most terrified whimper Stiles had ever heard from the big bad alpha.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles had laughed in his face.</p><p> </p><p>Derek hadn't relented. He'd come back with a ring next time- a diamond surrounded by red ruby flecks- and asked again in a romantic setting. Stiles had stared at him gobsmacked and puked up the dinner they'd just eaten, then cried the entire way home. Derek tried a third time while Stiles was having false contractions and pacing around his dad's living room in absolute misery.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Why do you keep asking?!” Stiles screamed at him, “Oh my god, I think that one broke a rib!”</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Derek stood up to take his pain, helping Stiles to sit back down while rubbing his back gently, “Two reasons: you haven't actually said no yet, so I know you're considering it, and I really do want to marry you.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You're reacting to me being pregnant,” Stiles accused, “You want this to be your cub just like I want it to be mine.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>No,” Derek stated firmly, “I don't. You just graduated college and started a new job, and as hot as pregnancy sex is, your hormones make me fear for my life. We can't have a baby now. That's a terrible idea. I do want quite a few with you, but not now, and I still like your idea of adopting so I think we should do that before we put you through another pregnancy this soon after the first. That said, this is undeniably you at your worst.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fuck you!” Stiles snapped. </em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>Gesundheit,” Derek replied with a polite nod, “And you met me at my worst... or at least the tail end of it. So here we are, knowing how awful each of us can be, and still loving each other despite it. So now that I've finally seen you at your worst: Stiles M. Stilinski, will you fucking marry me already?”</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh, um... yeah,” Stiles replied, gobsmacked, “I mean, yes. Yes, Derek, I'll marry you.”</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They hugged tightly for a moment, Stiles sniffling and blinking back tears, and Derek taking his pain so their moment wasn't ruined by another fake contraction.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Now will you tell me your legal name?”</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>Not on your life. I'm changing it before we marry so you never get to see it on paper. I require money and your lawyer.” Stiles muttered into his shoulder.</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>I'll call them in the morning.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Stiles had thrown the wedding together fast, having planned it out as a teen since he'd always known he wanted to marry and have a big family. Booking the places he needed and getting his mom's dress altered had taken the most time since he already knew what companies he wanted to use for flowers, cake, and pictures. Derek's sister Cora, the artsy one, ended up being the photographer at Derek's insistence.</p><p> </p><p>Now he was going to be walked down the isle in his mom's dress, by his dad, with Scott as his Bride's Omega and Erica as Derek's Best Alpha, because fuck tradition. All he had to do was smile and have the time of his life, but he was anxious as hell and taking it out on Isaac, which wasn't fair.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Lydia sighed, coming up behind him and looking annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish my mom was here,” Stiles whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Lydia's expression softened and she leaned in to scent his shoulder gently, careful to avoid ruining her make-up, “I know, honey. It sucks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it does.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why don't we get you in her dress, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Stiles nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Isaac and Lydia stepped out as beta and alpha respectively, and he was left with Derek's sister Cora and his dad. Erica was actually the omega he was closest to, but she was helping Derek as his Best 'Alpha'. Stiles shrugged off his robe and watched as Cora and his dad gently pulled the cherished dress out of the bag, fluffed it out, located all the buttons and undid them, and then spread it out so that he could step inside. It was big and beautiful and hadn't required much altering. He'd had the outdated poofy sleeves removed and the waist adjusted for his male omega hips. Now Stiles stepped carefully in, his cute silver heels already on, and watched in the big closet mirror as they drew it up to his waist. He had to look down to get his arms into the new sleeves, but once that was done he looked up again and watched them draw it over his torso. His dad sniffled a bit as he held it in place and Cora did up the dozen buttons in the back.</p><p> </p><p>“If I ever get married, I'm going with a zipper,” Cora grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles snorted, but then met his dad's eyes in the mirror and they both choked on sobs.</p><p> </p><p>“On no, stop, you'll ruin your make up!” Cora chided.</p><p> </p><p>“Can't!” Stiles sobbed, tears running fast.</p><p> </p><p>“UGH! Lydia! Get in here! He's crying again!”</p><p> </p><p>“IDIOT!” Lydia shrieked.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles turned to his dad who held him tightly for a moment, “She'd have loved to see you in this dress.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I'm sorry she's not here.”</p><p> </p><p>John squeezed him tightly, “It's not your fault, kid. I'm just glad you're here and marrying a good man.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Stiles stepped back and Lydia tackled his face, making him put an ice pack under his eyes and then wiping it down to re-apply what she'd done less than an hour ago. She hit him with a setting spray and reminded him again that small tears were it.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't expect you to be dry eyed on your wedding day, but ugly crying is out. That spray can't withstand a waterfall.”</p><p> </p><p>“It's out of my system,” Stiles promised.</p><p> </p><p>“Till he sees Derek,” Cora sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, you,” Lydia sighed, “It's almost time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks again for letting us use your garden,” Stiles told her, giving her hand a squeeze, “And your house for the set up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just make sure you pay the cleaning and re-sodding bill later,” Lydia griped, but she looked secretly pleased and hugged him tightly a moment later, “I'm so glad you two finally figured things out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“You're pregnant again, aren't you.”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Stiles shoved her, laughing, “We're getting married because it's <em>well </em>past time.”</p><p> </p><p>Lydia gave him a brief judgmental look but then nodded. Stiles watched as the people around him fussed with their clothes, hair, and make up one last time before they all headed out. They left out the front door and walked through the side garden to the arching entrance to the back yard where Stiles waited for the musical cue. The DJ noticed them and started the music up.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles walked across the grey steping stones slowly so as not to turn and ankle and fall like he usually did in Lydia's back yard. He was proud as hell of himself of making it, but that meant that he didn't look up until he'd hit the white fabric that led to the gazebo where Derek was saying. His mate was standing there, eyes wet with tears, gripping Scott's arm as he smiled down at Stiles. Stiles grinned up at him and scurried the last few steps, elbowing Cora playfully and ignoring Isaac's hiss to slow down. The audience laughed as he dodged past the buggy holding Isaac and Scott's daughter in a pretty pink dress.</p><p> </p><p>“Kid!” John hissed, “I'm supposed to give you away! Get down here!”</p><p> </p><p>Stiles blushed and dealt with the renewed laughter as he tripped his way back down to let his dad kiss his cheek before hurrying back up again. Derek's eyes were dancing with laughter. Cora and Lydia had settled on his side after him instead of before him, and Scott was trying to hide his snickers behind his hand. The officiant droned for a few moments while Stiles hated himself for picking a longer ceremony. He was staring at Derek with a huge grin on his face, bouncing a bit on his toes, while the alpha looked serene and happy in ways Stiles hadn't known he could when he first met the grouch.</p><p> </p><p>Finally they were allowed to exchange tokens and vows, and Stiles' collar was removed from his neck to be replaced by Derek's. Alphas had started wearing earrings that symbolized their commitment a few generations ago, replacing the norm of omegas being the only one to show they were married with a physical symbol. Derek had gotten his right ear pierced high up at the tip three days ago. There was a clear plug in it at the moment, but after Stiles got his collar he reached up to pull out the clear plug and slide in a simple silver bar and screw on the second bulb to keep it in place. It suited Derek, who didn't have the lobes pierced and wasn't interested in having anything like that done. This was a statement piece. He wasn't decorative, he was <em>married. </em></p><p> </p><p>Stiles' own vows had been simple, Lydia having talked him out of making any Big Bad jokes. However, she must not have talked to Derek about behaving himself, because the alpha cupped his cheek and smiled down at him to speak his own.</p><p> </p><p>“Stiles, you have been the willow-the-wisp in the woods that guided me to my destiny,” Derek told him softly, “I was so lost before you came along, following my anger instead of my heart. You've changed me. Your humor and love has built up my life like a peaceful cabin in the woods. Without you, I'd still be out there, hungry for the peace you've given me. You are my beacon of hope, you are my future, my beautiful, red-headed fox.”</p><p> </p><p>Stiles smothered a giggle and the officiant continued with a short final speech before they were allowed to kiss. Their small gathering cheered and Stiles was scooped up into Derek's arms to be carried down the garden path and out to the car where he was slipped into the seat by his loving mate. His father hopped in the driver's side while Stiles scooted in for Derek to join him. The siren went on and his father and the group escorting them drove their guests to the next location.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles hadn't gotten much of a look at his collar during the ceremony, his eyes so drawn to Derek's own, so now he fumbled with a compact mirror to stare at it in awe. It was gorgeous. Black leather with a ruby studded clasp. Collars were more symbolic than anything else now, so the fact it snapped instead of buckled and didn't have wards inscribed was irrelevant. Stiles loved it.</p><p> </p><p>“We are so hot right now,” Stiles told Derek, “I can't believe you went full Red Riding Hood with your vows.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can't believe you <em>didn't.</em>” Derek laughed, “I had to really reach for romantic, I thought you'd be bawdy and make my mother question our values.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lydia talked me out of it. Disappointed?”</p><p> </p><p>“Never,” Derek laughed, “Let them wonder why you dyed your hair bright red for our wedding.”</p><p> </p><p>“I really don't think most people are wondering,” Stiles snickered, “Ugh, I'm starved! Do we have to do photos and greetings <em>now?”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Yes, we do,” Derek scolded, “<em>You </em>set it up this way!”</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn't anticipating that I would have been too nervous to eat breakfast!”</p><p> </p><p>“Here,” His dad grunted from up front, and tossed a candy bar over his shoulder, “Not a word.”</p><p> </p><p>Stiles scowled at the candy bar, knowing his dad hadn't had it up there for <em>Stiles, </em>“We <em>are </em>talking about this later. For now, thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, so pictures, then we join the people already in the community center's dining hall for our reception,” Derek breathed out, “Then our reception. Cake. Dancing. More photos... I hate photos.”</p><p> </p><p>“The contacts will only be in for an hour,” Stiles chided him, carefully keeping chocolate crumbs off his dress.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate that we need them in the first place,” Derek grouched, “Stupid flare.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm,” Stiles moaned over the candy.</p><p> </p><p>“I also wish you loved me as much as chocolate.” Derek groused.</p><p> </p><p>“Tall order,” John laughed from up front.</p><p> </p><p>The party was both incredibly long <em>and</em> somehow over in the blink of an eye. Derek was constantly overwhelmed by all the people, Stiles was hyper and excited, and the in laws all fussed over them adorably. They were exhausted by the time they left, despite drinking plenty of coffee.</p><p> </p><p>Still, it was their wedding night. They were set to leave for the honeymoon the next afternoon and they wanted to enjoy themselves. Stiles and Derek returned to Derek's loft which Stiles had moved in to a month after Derek's proposal. The bedroom was their sanctuary, and Derek had already moved the plants away from their usual spots by the windows to their own little 'forest'. Stiles had top-rate potion now that he could take to make himself a weak little human with virtually no side effects. His eyes still went wonky, but Derek never mocked him for it or made him feel like he was less than sexy. In fact, the glasses made him hot and bothered.</p><p> </p><p>Tonight was playful, as it often was between them. Stiles would duck behind the plants and flirtatiously glance out while wearing a red corset, tight panties, and thigh-high stockings clipped to the corset. However, Derek seemed a bit off this time. He growled and teased and slashed at his ankles a few times, but then he backed off a bit and fell silent.</p><p> </p><p>“Der?” Stiles called, “You need a break or... you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your scent is driving me crazy,” Derek breathed out, his voice harsh and cracking.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, break it is,” Stiles decided, coming around the big fern he was hiding behind to find his mate and new husband, “The dose lasts hours, we can start up again when you're-”</p><p> </p><p>Derek moved around the plant he'd been behind, half transformed with eyes glowing red, and dropped to his knees. He held out clawed hands in a pleading gesture.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, strange beauty, take mercy on this humble beast,” He growled out with his voice intentionally deepened and rough, “Let me worship you.”</p><p> </p><p>Stiles' throat went dry and his mouth opened and shut, unable to form words for several seconds. He and Derek had talked about this, but in the three years they'd been together- not all of that time sexually active- they hadn't acted on it. Derek's urge to be more submissive in bed wasn't a constant one, only something he liked to toy with occasionally, and he and Stiles tended to be more playful- mixed with impact play and restraints- than deep into the mental side of BDSM. If anything they fell into the stereotype of hunter and prey, but that was such a typical kink for werewolves that it was practically vanilla. Now Derek was kneeling before Stiles, vulnerable, wanting him to take him in ways they had only ever whispered about. Derek had done this before, he'd told him as much early on, but Stiles hadn't been sure he'd want to dominate him in any way.</p><p> </p><p>He was wrong. Seeing Derek kneeling there brought something hungry out of the dark recesses of Stiles' mind. He felt his lids fall to half mast, cock stiffen to full, and his body begin to thrum for Derek in a whole new way. Omegas tended to crave a cock to fill them, one of the reasons he doubted he'd enjoy topping, but this was no longer about getting off. This was about seeing those big hazel eyes roll back in Derek's head. This was about having a part of Derek he'd never seen before, about taking his husband in all new ways.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me worship you,” Derek pleaded, prompting him again and putting more desperation into his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Fuck. Stiles was <em>dripping. </em></p><p> </p><p>“I will allow it,” Stiles whispered, shifting so that his basket hung at his side and he stood tall rather than scrunching into himself as he usually did when they played.</p><p> </p><p>Derek rumbled deep in his throat and crawled forward on hands and feet, perched up to show he was still a predator while still bowing to Stiles. Weak, human Stiles- at least thanks to the potion. When he reached Stiles' feet he dropped to his knees and hands and bowed down to press a soft kiss on the top of Stiles' red Converse shoes: firs the left, then the right, and then he slowly mouthed at one ankle while Stiles' breath stuttered out of his lungs as if lost.</p><p> </p><p>Derek worked his way up Stiles' leg right slowly, nipping at his knee before leaning forward so he could lap at the back. Stiles stared down at him and wanted <em>more, </em>but they'd barely done <em>Derek </em>dominating Stiles. He didn't know where to go with this. When Derek got to the top of his thigh with his open mouthed kisses and hungry licks Stiles' body shuddered. He was sensitive right at the groove between thigh and hip and Stiles was losing the plot.</p><p> </p><p>“S-suck me off,” Stiles panted out, “Through my underwear first... then take it off with your <em>teeth.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Derek moaned softly and moved up to mouth at Stiles' erection. It took the edge off a bit while still keeping his body singing, and let him think through what he wanted to do next.</p><p> </p><p>So much. <em>So many things. </em>Holy shit, Stiles needed to focus!</p><p> </p><p>Derek worked his cock until he got a taste of precome and then began to tug the panties off with his teeth. Stiles grinned and watched his cock bounce free and strike Derek in the forehead. It was probably planned, but that didn't make it any less erotic.</p><p> </p><p>“Good boy,” Stiles whispered, running his fingers through Derek's hair and then gripping it savagely. He brought him to his cock and Stiles shoved himself in deep, recalling Derek liked it a bit rough when he was submitting, “When you get me off it's going to be time to wash up. I'm going to watch while you use an enema on yourself. Color?”</p><p> </p><p>Stiles pulled his face away from his crotch and Derek coughed before grunting out, “Green.”</p><p> </p><p>“Excellent. You have a kit?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Red.”</p><p> </p><p>Stiles shuddered. Red usually put him in a <em>different </em>headspace. One where he was soft and obedient, shy and prone to soft screams and whimpers. It was different from who Stiles usually was, but so was this. This was new and thrilling and Stiles' body was covered in goosebumps with excitement.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles shoved Derek's head back, but loosened his grip so the man could control the depth. Derek set to pleasuring Stiles diligently, but omegas rarely came from stimulation on cock or clit alone, so it was no surprise that Derek's hand wandered up the back of his thigh towards his ass.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles gripped his hair tighter and Derek froze, halted in his attempt.</p><p> </p><p>“Did I tell you to use your hands?” Stiles asked, voice full of warning.</p><p> </p><p>Derek shook his head, mouth still on Stiles' prick. Stiles pulled him back, and Derek being sassy let his mouth pop around the tip of his cock.</p><p> </p><p>“Apologize,” Stiles' breath stuttered. He wasn't sure if Derek would go for this or not.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm so sorry, Red,” Derek's eyes met his, contrite but still heated, “It won't happen again.”</p><p> </p><p>“You'll be a good boy?”</p><p> </p><p>“I'll be <em>your </em>good boy,” Derek promised.</p><p> </p><p>“Continue.”</p><p> </p><p>It took <em>ages. </em>Derek was working him hard, trying every trick he knew, to get Stiles off using only his mouth. Stiles kept moving closer to the edge only to hover and not quite make it. Then be coaxed back as Derek worked him faster or sucked harder, only for it to be too stimulating or not quite enough. Over and again, as Derek began to actually <em>sweat</em> from his efforts! It was a frustrated growl that threw Stiles over the edge, Derek's deep voice vibrating as he looked up to him with pleading eyes, silently begging Stiles to come in his mouth. Stiles let out a choked sound as his prick pulsed and his ass dripped natural lube onto the carpet in a sudden mild squirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit!” Stiles sagged forward and Derek had to catch him... but since he was still under orders not to use his hands it was more of a controlled fall with Stiles landing on top of him, “Ow.”</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” Derek muttered against Stiles' armpit where his face had ended up trapped.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles giggled, “I deserved that.”</p><p> </p><p>Stiles felt Derek smile and pushed himself up slowly. Derek looked wrecked, his lips were swollen and he stretched his jaw a few times while Stiles helped him up to his knees again.</p><p> </p><p>“Shower,” Stiles told him.</p><p> </p><p>Derek nodded and headed for the bathroom. Unlike omegas, Derek's ass didn't have separate shutes for all the stuff that went on back there. That meant that sex had to include careful cleaning first. Derek had done this so Stiles could rim him in the past, so it wasn't new to them, and Stiles had watched if only so he didn't have to stop babbling at Derek while he washed up. It hadn't been sexy, but this was different. It wasn't about the act, it was about the command and the obedience to that command in regards to Derek's most intimate parts.</p><p> </p><p>He stood in the bathroom while Derek squatted over the toilet and ran the tube of warm water through his bowels twice, washed the outside with soap, checked to make sure he was clean, and- blushing the whole time, bent over so Stiles could give him a cursory inspection.</p><p> </p><p>“Very good,” Stiles replied softly, “Now back to our bedroom and find me a penny.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek looked confused, but he obeyed, coming up with a penny that he had to literally sniff out because who even <em>had </em>pennies anymore?? Derek presented it and Stiles grinned viciously.</p><p> </p><p>“I've done this to myself before,” Stiles confided, “While jerking off nad fingering myself. Let's see how well you do. Go to the wall. Spread your legs and push out dat ass. Get into a good position for me to eat you out.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek obeyed, breath picking up as he made sure he was at the right height for Stiles as he kneeled behind him. Both hands on the wall, legs spread, thighs already quivering just from anticipation. He looked like a <em>feast. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Stiles breathed out across his hole, “Put the penny against the wall and keep it there with your nose.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek made a confused sound, but obeyed. He dropped it once while getting it in position, but Stiles let it go as he'd still been adjusting himself. Finally he stood there with his nose pressed to the penny on the wall, his hands on either side of his head a good bit away, his legs spread, and his nether region on display for Stiles' enjoyment.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't drop it,” Stiles warned in a teasing voice, then he dove in to lick a stripe right up his hole and crack without preparing him first.</p><p> </p><p>Derek gasped and the penny dropped.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh oh,” Stiles sighed, “Such a <em>naughty </em>boy. Stiles brought his hand down on Derek's ass cheek, making that firm ass clench. It couldn't hurt him while Stiles was as weak as a human, but the sound echoed and the act itself made Derek groan softly. Stiles picked up the penny and handed it back, “Try again.”</p><p> </p><p>On and on it went. Derek dropped it twice more, but got the hang of it after that. Derek's cock and balls pendulous and heavy between his thighs, his knot starting to pop only to wane away without enough stimulation. Derek never stopped panting and moaning as Stiles worked his hole, his saliva dripping wet by the time he decided Derek was trembling and whimpering enough. Stiles leaned back, his knees a bit sore, and shifted a bit to get the life back in his feet before he began to finger him slowly. Derek groaned in relief, but didn't drop the penny. Stiles worked him slowly, moving from one to three fingers just to tease him. Alphas had huge prostates and it made for extra fun. Stiles had fingered him more than once and it always made Derek insane. His hips were twitching now, out of his control as the alpha begged softly without daring to move his head too much.</p><p> </p><p>“Stiles. Red. Please. Please! I need... I need you. Please, take me, Red. Fill me.”</p><p> </p><p>“With what?” Stiles teased back, his voice reedy with his own intense desire.</p><p> </p><p>“With your cream,” Derek ground out, his voice filled with humiliation even as his cock dripped onto the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Color?” Stiles checked, because they were going deep into this scene with only a few discussions before hand and Stiles was surprised at how far they'd both taken it on their first try.</p><p> </p><p>“Green!” Derek practically barked out.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles chuckled a bit and stroked one firm ass cheek, “Okay, big guy, I hear you. Just making sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Stiles stood up slowly, his 'human' limbs creeky and tired. He didn't want to do this standing. HE wasn't sure either of them could manage at this point. Derek was dripping with sweat and his arms were shaking on either side of his head. His thighs were one long tense muscle up to his ass where he was pushing it out to keep himself from clenching there as well. Stiles slid his fingers free and Derek let out a punched sound.</p><p> </p><p>“Go lie down on your back on the bed,” Stiles whispered, caressing the back of his neck gently, “You can drop the penny. Lift your legs for me instead.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek used preturnatural speed to get to the bed, and Stiles' artificially human eyes couldn't track it. He simply appeared at the bed, tossed himself down, and lifted his thighs up in supplication. Stiles followed him with a loving smile. This was better than he'd anticipated, but he was looking forward to the intimacy of making love as well.</p><p> </p><p>“You were so good for me, my Wolf,” Stiles whispered, “You've proven yourself to me. I want to take you now. Will you let me have you?”</p><p>“Yes, Red,” Derek's voice was absolutely raw and wrecked, “Take me. <em>Use me.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Derek's past was filled with women who had used him, abused him, left him, and come back swinging. Those words weren't kinky, they were <em>cleansing. </em>They were Derek trusting him in ways he hadn't other partners, even those he'd let dominate him. Stiles knelt behind him and guided Derek's strong thighs to wrap around his waist. He leaned forward on both hands, framing his face, and stared into his glazed eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, my Wolf.”</p><p> </p><p>“L-love you, Red. Stiles. Love you so much, Stiles,” Derek whispered, voice reedy.</p><p> </p><p>“You're my everything, Derek,” Stiles whispered, eyes falling closed as he slid into Derek's gaping hole, “Oh, wow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhn,” Derek uttered, legs clenching Stiles and pulling him fully inside his body.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles worried that neither would come this way. He wasn't sure their bodies were <em>meant </em>to, but he needn't have worried. Derek's cock was hard between them, his knot popped, and Stiles' hips took on a life of their own. With enough thrusts to Derek's p-spot his knot being squeezed didn't matter. Derek, having been stimulated far more and edged for much longer, came between their bodies in long, satisfying spurts. He wasn't quiet about it, either. Derek moaned, let out a soft scream, and collapsed into the bed with soft whimpers as Stiles continued to jackrabbit into his body.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles kneeled up, pulling Derek's limp legs over his shoulders and hugging them as he fucked into a tightened hole. The sound of lube squishing and Derek panting drove him wild. The sensation of his cock inside of Derek's wet hole was intoxicating. He'd never dared <em>dream </em>of topping an alpha and here he was- fucking Derek into a pile of ecstatic goo. Stiles shuddered through a second, softer release that was more satisfied sigh than orgasm. It did not disappoint. He stayed put for a moment, enjoying the feel of Derek's body around his dick, and then relaxed back with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Get off me,” Derek grouched, “My legs need a break.”</p><p> </p><p>Stiles laughed lightly and stepped back, helping Derek into a more comfortable position. He was grinning despite his cranky words, his eyes glazed, and Stiles recalled he was the one who needed to give aftercare. He grabbed a blanket and threw it over Derek, putting a pillow under his head, and then bolted for the bathroom where he got a glass of water.</p><p> </p><p>“Here,” Stiles instructed, as Derek had for him so often, “Small sips.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm,” Derek acknowledged and sipped the water several times before relaxing back with a sigh, “Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>Stiles studied him while kneeling beside him on the bed and feeling a bit out of place. He knew that he liked to talk after sex, usually babbling a long list of highlights and listing his favorite parts, but Derek was usually quiet and just made agreeable noises beyond checking in with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you need anything else?” Stiles tried.</p><p> </p><p>“Nn,” Derek grunted, which for Derek was practically eloquent after sex.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Stiles sat there on the bed watching Derek and feeling off. He finally left to wipe himself down and returned with a damp rag for Derek. He cleaned him up and curled up beside him to cuddle. Derek rolled onto his side and pulled Stiles in, running his chin along the top of his head.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles lay there silently for as long as he could manage it- about five seconds- and then blurted out, “Was it awful?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm?” Derek grunted, then leaned back and blinked at him awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles sat up, “I'm sorry, I know you're basking in your headspace and I <em>hate it </em>when my basking gets interrupted, but that was our first time doing things like that and I need reassurance, like, yesterday.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek pushed himself up on one arm and smiled at Stiles tenderly, “That was amazing, Stiles, and you never have to be sorry for asking for something you need. I can bask longer next time... assuming there will be one?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Stiles was pretty sure he had stars in his eyes, “I loved it, I just got really self conscious for a moment there.”</p><p> </p><p>“It happens to the best of us. Remember when I accidentally sprained your wrist pinning you down?”</p><p> </p><p>“You cried. It was embarrassing for both of us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but you spent the time reassuring me that you understood it had been an accident and weren't upset with me. Then mocked me the next morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like a good partner,” Stiles nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“So when I tease you about this tomorrow?”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm gonna take my ribbing,” Stiles rolled his eyes, “Seriously, we're a pair.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we are,” Derek laughed lightly, kissing his forehead, “That penny thing was inspired.”</p><p> </p><p>“Got it off a blog.”</p><p> </p><p>“I haven't let someone dominate met<em> that </em>much before.”</p><p> </p><p>“You did say you felt you could trust me,” Stiles replied, “Did I go to far?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, not at all,” Derek replied, “And I'm glad you checked in from time to time, too. That let me know that you cared, even when you were being harsh.”</p><p> </p><p>“I always love it when you do that for me,” Stiles admitted, “Sometimes you can sink so deep it stops being fun, you know? Then hearing the person check on you reminds you that it's supposed to be fun. You can get back into enjoying it again, or if you can't you can tap out.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek pressed their foreheads together, “I'm so glad that you know that you can and that you let me know I could, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can't believe we waited this long to do that. That was <em>hot. </em>I didn't think I had all that in me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I knew you did,” Derek whispered, “I've seen you tell of <em>Lydia Martin.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Okay, but to be fair, I nearly pissed myself afterwards.”</p><p> </p><p>“You <em>nearly</em> pissed yourself? I'm pretty sure my heart stopped for a moment. I'm lucky I didn't <em>shit</em> myself. And all over a fucking center piece!”</p><p> </p><p>“Her stylish wrath can not be contained,” Stiles whispered in horror.</p><p> </p><p>Derek started to laugh, pulling Stiles in to a tight hug, “You're amazing!”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm ridiculous.”</p><p> </p><p>“You're <em>my </em>ridiculous husband.”</p><p> </p><p>“My buff husband,” Stiles countered, kissing his cheek and nose.</p><p> </p><p>“Ow. Don't. My nose still hurts.”</p><p> </p><p>Stiles laughed now, “Still?!”</p><p> </p><p>“I think I broke it holding that fucking penny to the wall.”</p><p> </p><p>Stiles shook his head in amusement, squinting at it, “It's fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Phantom nose pains,” Derek groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, poor baby!”</p><p> </p><p>“Don't I get you ice cream after a scene?”</p><p> </p><p>“You want ice cream?” Stiles asked, making it sound like a dangerous promise.</p><p> </p><p>Derek gave him a dubious look and carefully slipped out of bed, “No. No, I do not. Not with that tone of voice. I'll end up with my balls marinating in it. I'll get us <em>both </em>ice cream.”</p><p> </p><p>“Smart werewolf,” Stiles laughed, removing the glasses as his eyes began to regain their natural state.</p><p> </p><p>Derek paused at the door, smiling back at him dreamily.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Stiles snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“I just can't believe how lucky I am, that I get to have this. Us. Together. At last.”</p><p> </p><p>Stiles blushed brightly, “Me, too. It's... everything I ever could have dreamed of and more.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm gonna go before you have something else to tease me about in the morning.”</p><p> </p><p>Stiles nodded, “Remind Erica to thank me for your walk of shame.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek gave his ass a sharp slap and continued out the door. Stiles sagged back in the bed, giddy and content in all the ways that mattered most.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>